Instant Chaos
by hikaranko
Summary: A crossover idea from a long time ago, by a younger version of myself... Belldandy gets a distress call from a friend in another dimension and instantly goes over to help... But this place is weird. Throw in a couple of goddesses and... instant chaos.
1. Of Phone Calls and Goddesses

**Instant Chaos  
_by hikaranko_**

**Summary: **Belldandy gets a phone call from a friend in another dimension asking for help. And, being the helpful goddess that she is,Bell instantly goes over there to help. But this other dimension is just...strange. Throw in a couple of crazy goddesses and... instant chaos.

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do _not _own anything from the "Oh My Goddess!" or "Pokemon" series. This story was a random idea that entered my head years ago. The characters all belong to their respective creators, and the credit for their existence therefore goes to those people.

**Author's Note:** Okay... This is a really really really old fan-fic that I wrote like, 3 or 4 years ago, when I was a crazy little freshman with random anime obsessions. It's kinda - no,it's _really_weird, and I haven't touched the file inthe longest time, 'cause I have no idea how to end it. I might try as I put it up here, so you might notice a change in writing style. It's _very _different from my Kingdom Hearts novelization, so it's kinda refreshing to read something stupid like this. Just thought I'd share this lump of words to see if anybody would care to laugh at it. :P I really just wrote it for fun. So, uh... enjoy?

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1_  
Of Phone Calls and Goddesses**

It had been pretty quiet around the temple for the past few days. Thanks to a recent surge of brainstorms, Skuld had locked herself up in her room and had spent her time building a series of new inventions. Virtually all of them worked fine, not bothering anyone else. As for Urd, she spent most of her time watching animé on the TV since there were animé marathons from nine in the morning to four in the afternoon all week long. This was all perfect for Keiichi, since he needed all the peace in the world for the upcoming exams. He could hear Belldandy humming as she cooked dinner in the kitchen. Keiichi glanced away from his notes to look at her through the doorway.

She was wearing a long white and blue skirt, reaching just below her knees and a matching white blouse. There were faded blue flowers printed all around the collar and the sleeves, and all the buttons on her blouse were little blue roses in full bloom. Her glossy light brown hair swayed as she leaned in one direction or the other to pick up an ingredient for whatever delicious food she was making.

Keiichi watched her for a moment before returning back to reading his notes. It wasn't long before he looked up at her again and smiled to himself, feeling his cheeks burn red. He was so lucky. How often did you meet a guy who literally had a goddess for a girlfriend? Not only that, but he had somehow managed to get the kindest, sweetest, most trusting goddess in the heavens! Him! Keiichi Morisato!

Belldandy turned her head slightly as she reached over to grab another bowl, and saw Keiichi looking at her from the corner of her eye. She looked at him with kind eyes and smiled. Keiichi melted into the floor. His entire face began to burn red and he had to look away, still smiling to himself. Belldandy watched Keiichi lovingly for a moment, then returned to her cooking.

It wasn't often that Skuld was so busy with her inventions that she didn't even bother to try to keep Keiichi and Belldandy apart. How long had it been since they had been alone like this? Not since Urd and Skuld were called back to the heavens, but that had been, well, unsuccessful. What was even stranger was the fact that the two were still there on Earth.

Belldandy smiled triumphantly, her blue eyes filling with joy, at the successful completion of the day's meal. She took a plate, carefully positioning the bacon and eggs. Bell then reached for two bowls, filling one with rice and the other with miso soup. She then placed the plate and bowls onto a tray, along with a pair of chopsticks. Belldandy lifted the tray carefully and walked into the dining room, where Keiichi was lying on the floor as he studied.

"Dinner is ready," Belldandy announced cheerfully.

Upon Belldandy's entrance, Keiichi looked up at her, smiling. Then he placed his brown eyes on the meal that she had so lovingly prepared. He pulled his legs out from under the table, gathering his things together quickly, and sat cross-legged on the floor at the table.

"Thanks, Bell," Keiichi smiled as his divine girlfriend placed his food down on the table in front of him. "It looks delicious!"

Belldandy smiled warmly at Keiichi. She then stood again to grab the teakettle that was still sitting on the kitchen counter. "Would you like some tea, Keiichi?"

Keiichi looked up at Belldandy, swallowed his latest mouthful of food, and grinned. "Sure, Bell! Sounds great!"

Belldandy smiled once again, returning to the table with a new tray that held the teakettle and two teacups. She placed it gently on the table so as not to spill anything and poured a cup for Keiichi. Belldandy then looked at Keiichi, who was busy with his nose in his notebook, and placed his cup near his food.

"Here you go, Kei," Belldandy said as she set the cup down.

"Oh, thanks, Bell," Keiichi replied, without tearing his eyes away from the pages of his notebook.

He absently felt around the table for his teacup, his mind only half-conscious of such an action. The moment he found the cup, he wrapped his fingers around it, ready to lift it to his lips and take a sip. It was then that he felt the presence of another hand there. A soft, warm hand, that clung loosely to his teacup. One of Belldandy's hands.

Keiichi felt his face turn red. The feeling of Belldandy's hand touching his pulled his head away from his exam notes. Both Keiichi and Belldandy looked over at each other, both blushing. Their faces began to inch toward each other, their eyelids lowering as they both prepared themselves for one of their rare kisses. Keiichi vaguely heard a voice at the back of his head.

"_Are you sure you're going to finish it this time?" _it said, its tone dripping with doubt.

_Well, I've gotta go for it,_ Keiichi answered it. _I know, something always happens, right? But still... I may never get another chance. That's why..._

They were barely an inch apart, and still getting closer. Some other part of Keiichi's brain realized that this was the closest they'd ever been. And the fact that they were closing this space... It was going to happen! They were going to kiss! They were going to...

The telephone rang. It could be heard all the way there in the tearoom. Belldandy slowly began to pull away, the ringing of the telephone snapping her out of Cloud Nine. Keiichi cursed under his breath. He thought he was going to cry.

"The phone..." Belldandy started to rise from the floor.

Keiichi raised a hand to stop her. "No, it's okay, Bell. I'll get it."

He rose from the floor and walked out of the dining room into the hallway. Belldandy seated herself back down and followed Keiichi with her eyes. She then looked at his food, somewhat sadly.

"But... Your food will get cold, Keiichi."

As Keiichi walked toward the telephone, he thought of what might happen if he were to start screaming at the person on the other end. He'd tell them what for, interrupting him and his girlfriend just as they were about to kiss. Keiichi started to get upset. Yeah, he'd verbally bash whomever it was that was calling. He'd tell them off for calling at such an inopportune moment. He'd kill them for not calling just a minute later! Yeah. Yeah, that's what he'd do. That guy was dead meat, whoever he was.

He picked up the phone and held the receiver up to his ear.

"Morisato residence."

Keiichi cringed as he heard the words come automatically from his mouth. _Wow, way to tell them off, Keiichi. You sure showed them._ He slapped his forehead in dismay. He was such a disappointment to himself.

"Is Miss Belldandy there?" It was a girl on the other end. It wasn't a voice he recognized, though, which was strange. Everyone that Bell knew, Keiichi knew, too. So who was this? Was this another goddess?

"Umm, may I ask who's calling?" Kei looked back toward the dining room.

"Oh!" the girl answered with a light laugh. "I'm sorry. This is Joy, an old friend of hers."

"Alright then," Keiichi answered just as breezily. He supposed it was another goddess. "Just a moment, I'll -" Keiichi turned, ready to call for Belldandy to come to the phone.

"Oh, no need to bother her," Joy interjected. "Just tell her that I need her to take over my clinic in Ecruteak City for a while, as I'll be heading out of town soon, but just for a few days. Could you tell her that, please?"

Keiichi was confused. Clinic? "Um... Yes, ma'am, I'll tell her."

"Thank you very much!" the nurse said cheerily.

"You're very welcome, ma'am. Bye."

Keiichi put the phone down and sighed. His "quality time" with Belldandy had once again been interrupted. This was just the way his luck ran, and, sad to say, Keiichi was starting to get used to it. But still, he had to wonder: why couldn't that phone call have come just a minute later? He started to go back to the dining room and saw Belldandy standing in the hallway, bathed in the orange light of the sunset that was coming out of the open dining room door. Keiichi smiled helplessly and walked toward her.

"Who was that, Kei?" Belldandy asked sweetly as he approached her.

"A lady… Joy?" he replied, straining to remember through the heavy fog of disappointment. "Said she was an old friend of yours. She said that she needed you to take care of her clinic since she's going out on a trip in a day or two." He then strained to remember the name of the city. "Eh-Ecru-Ecruteak? Ecruteak City, I think?" Keiichi had a confused expression on his face as he looked at his divine girlfriend for an explanation.

"So that would be... Nurse Joy?" Belldandy echoed. "That means I have to head into another dimension. I wonder how she made that call." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then remembered. "Oh, of course! I taught her how to contact me if ever she needed to." Belldandy smiled at Keiichi warmly.

He thought he was going to sink through the floor. For two reasons: Number one, his girlfriend was going out of town for a few days into another dimension; Number two, because she'd just given him the warmest, most trusting and radiant smile in the universe. Keiichi blushed slightly.

"So you're going to this other dimension to take her place?" He knew he sounded disappointed, and he knew that Belldandy was going to worry.

Her smile faded slightly, and her blue eyes turned to look down at the floor near Keiichi's feet. "Yes. I'm really, very sorry, Kei…" She looked back up at him with sympathetic eyes.

Keiichi sighed and walked into the dining room to finish studying. "It's alright, Bell. It's not like you can help it." He plopped down on the floor, then flipped open his notebook to the page he'd been reading before. "Besides, I could probably focus more on my studies this way."

Belldandy suddenly looked slightly upset. No. She wasn't about to let herself abandon Keiichi. He still needed her by his side. That had been his wish, and she had granted it. The Ultimate Force would not let them be apart. _She_ would not let them be apart. Bell tapped Keiichi lightly on the shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Kei, I'm going to call up Nurse Joy now. I want to ask her if you all can go with me."

She saw his eyes light up. "You are?"

"Mm hmm." Belldandy smiled hopefully and walked over to the phone to call Nurse Joy and ask her if it was all right to have a few helpers. Belldandy picked up the receiver and called the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center. After a few moments, someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"May I please speak with Nurse Joy?" Belldandy said softly into the receiver. Keiichi leaned a little ways toward the hallway. He wanted to hear as much as he could of their conversation. "Oh, Nurse Joy! It's me, Belldandy. You called my house earlier about taking your place while you're out of town? …Of course, I'm always willing to lend a helping hand! I just wanted to know if it's okay with you if I bring some helpers with me."

This was what Keiichi wanted to hear. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see Belldandy's expression from where he was sitting, nor could he hear the nurse's reply on the other end. Irritated and heart sunk, Keiichi returned to his notes.

"Okay. Perhaps tomorrow afternoon, then?" Belldandy spoke into the receiver, then glanced down the hallway and saw Skuld emerge from her room and stretch. "Yes. Thank you very much, Nurse Joy." Belldandy replaced the receiver as Skuld looked over at Belldandy and grinned.

"Hey Belldandy! Wanna see my latest invention?" Skuld's vision of her big sister was speckled with square roots and assorted mechanical designs and blue prints. She hadn't torn herself away from her lab work in hours. Maybe even days.

"Good heavens, you've finished it already?" Belldandy exclaimed, her face brightening.

Skuld raced over to Belldandy and grabbed her arm. "Yup! You wanna see it?"

Belldandy smiled pleasantly. "I'd love to, but..."

Just then, Keiichi poked his head out the doorway and peered at Belldandy and Skuld. "You haven't eaten yet, Bell. Aren't you hungry or anything?"

Keiichi could have slapped himself for being an idiot. He knew how obvious it was that he wanted so badly to jump into the conversation. He had to know what Nurse Joy said on the phone. How much more obvious could he have made it? He'd asked Belldandy if she wanted to eat, and everyone in the temple knew that goddesses didn't need food. Skuld gave him a weird look. Keiichi ignored her. It was time to pop the question.

"I heard you on the phone… You're leaving tomorrow?" His heart was filled with hope, and yet it was hurting. Kei saw Skuld's face turn to an expression of shock and horror as she looked up at Belldandy with pleading eyes.

"Sis? You… You're going away tomorrow?"

Belldandy looked down at her little sister, then over at Keiichi. "I'm going to go get Urd."

Keiichi's heart sank into his stomach. That was all Belldandy had to say.

"You're not even taking _us_?" Skuld yelped after Belldandy, receiving no answer from her dear older sister. "Sis?"

He couldn't believe it. It was true, then. His girlfriend was going to another dimension for a few days and he wasn't allowed to go with her. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from her… He could never stop loving her. Even for a moment.

Keiichi straightened himself as Skuld entered the dining room, sniffling, and as Belldandy and Urd entered. Belldandy was still smiling, and Urd looked quite grouchy. Possibly from the fact that she had been dragged away from the TV and the animé marathon. Kei couldn't understand why Bell was smiling. A sparkle of hope glimmered in his heart. Belldandy remained standing as Urd and Skuld seated themselves at the table.

"Everyone, I've been called to another dimension by an old friend in need." Here Keiichi looked down into his lap and a few tears slipped down Skuld's cheeks. Seeing this, Belldandy's face turned to an expression of concern. "But please, don't worry. It's only for a day or two, I promise! And besides, I just spoke with her, and she said…"

Urd sighed loudly. "I can't believe this!" She cast an annoyed glance at Keiichi and Skuld. "Bell's only going to be away for like, a day, and the two of you are heartbroken over it? Besides, you _know_ that Belldandy won't go anywhere without her Keiichi!" Urd rolled her eyes at how corny such a thing sounded.

Keiichi looked up at this, his cheeks burning red again. Belldandy nodded at Urd. "Exactly. I spoke with her a moment ago, and she said that I can bring my family with me to help out." She smiled at the word 'family' and made a large gesture toward everyone. "_This_ family."

"Then it's settled," Urd said, rising to go back to her room. "We all leave for this other dimension together, right?"

"That's right," Belldandy answered with a nod.

"Tomorrow?" Keiichi asked, his cheeks still slightly red.

His girlfriend only nodded, and her blue eyes turned to her little sister, who was looking very relieved and wiping her tears away shamefully. "Geez," she mumbled quietly. "I was crying over nothing."

* * *

"There."

Skuld shut her laptop and disconnected it from Banpei. "Now you're ready to take care of the grounds while we're away!" With that, Banpei marched out into the yard. Skuld smiled broadly and picked up her mini-Banpei. "And since Banpei will be taking care of the grounds, I'll leave the house to you, mini-Banpei!" Skuld pushed its power button and laid it down on the floor. She watched as it marched out the door and down the hallway.

"Just an hour more until we leave," Skuld mused, checking the watch that she'd made earlier.

With two mechanical house guards, and the shield projectors she'd installed at the front door and the gate, the temple was perfectly safe. Skuld grabbed her duffel bag, stuffing in some clothes, her laptop, and her remote control for the shield projectors. She then sighed heavily. She stood up straight and analyzed her "Lab." It was a mess. And since her powers were still too weak, she was left having to clean up her room with her own two hands! There was no time to make a robot to do it for her, so Skuld sighed and started to clean up.

She put all her tools into her toolbox (which she placed into her duffel bag) and placed her pillow onto her mattress. She grabbed the designs she'd started working on and folded them up. They'd have to go on top of her desk. Her calculator… Where had it gone? Skuld looked around for it, and found it on the floor near the door. She grabbed that and threw it into her duffel, along with her pen. With a loud sigh, Skuld picked up some of the small machines she'd made that week and put them up on a shelf, to be activated once she got back. After all the little machines were put away, she opened her closet in search of a sleeping bag.

* * *

Urd glanced around her "Castle" and sighed loudly. She was going to miss the rest of the animé marathon due to the trip. Urd decided that it didn't matter now; she could catch the rest of the animé marathon on tape. She really didn't need to take anything with her… If she needed anything, she could teleport back and get it. All she found important enough to do before they left was set the timer on her VCR. Urd folded her arms with a grunt and decided to see if her little sister needed any help.

She walked down the hallway and slid open Skuld's door.

"Need any help, sis?" she asked, leaning against the doorway as she watched her little sister pull a sleeping bag out of her closet.

Skuld blinked at her sister and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Urd sighed again and looked at the duffel lying on the floor. It looked like it was going to overflow. She narrowed her emerald green eyes at it. "You know, Skuld, you really don't have to take a sleeping bag or any clothes with you."

Her little sister froze. Now THIS would prove interesting. At least now Urd had something to watch for a while until they left. "Just take your laptop if you want. Belldandy can take care of your clothes, and I'm sure that there are beds for us to sleep in." Urd shrugged. "And if they DON'T have any, we can just teleport back here and get some sleeping bags."

"GEEZ!" Skuld cried, exasperated. With an angry expression on her face, she began to push the sleeping bag she'd been trying to pull out back into the closet. "After all the trouble I - oof! - Went through to - oof! - Get this stupid thing - oof! - OUT! Ugh, there." She'd finally managed to push it back in. Skuld leaned against the door of her closet and sighed.

Urd smiled to herself, and used her magic to return all the clothes her youngest sister had packed back into the drawers. _I'm being a bit too nice to her… Ah well… _

* * *

"So, how am _I_ going, Bell?"

Both Keiichi and Belldandy were in the kitchen, Belldandy preparing a lunchbox for them, and Keiichi simply watching her. He couldn't understand how Belldandy was going to take him to this other dimension. He was just a regular human being! Not a god, not any kind of divine creature. Belldandy turned to face him with her usual bright smile.

"It's really very simple," she told him. "I just need to carry you through my medium."

"Ah," Keiichi answered with a relieved sigh. "O-Okay!" He was glad to hear it was so simple.

Once more, Keiichi found his mind stuck in a gutter. If she carried him, did that mean that they would be facing each other? And wasn't there something... up top... that Keiichi didn't have? Well, he _did_ have them... once... But that had been temporary, and because of one of Urd's potions. But, if they were facing each other... And their faces may be close together... Keiichi's face flushed red, a slight, silly smile spreading across his face.

Bell cocked her head to one side, oblivious. "Is something wrong, Kei?"

"No, no!" Keiichi said with a goofy laugh, putting one arm behind his head. He was just glad she didn't read his mind.

Belldandy smiled warmly, still clueless, as she closed the lid of the lunchbox she was making. "Perhaps it would be wise if you packed a bag for yourself, Keiichi. I wouldn't want you to run out of clothes."

That made sense. Keiichi laughed since he'd almost forgotten about such an important detail and excused himself to go and pack. Belldandy smiled as he left the kitchen and down the hallway into "Keiichi's Shop." Well, maybe Keiichi wasn't going to get to be alone with Belldandy, but that was better than being away from her.

Twelve forty-five.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

The TV set had been dragged to the closest mirror and a small tub of water had been laid on the floor nearby. Belldandy had her arms around Keiichi's waist, with his back to her chest, and his arms were wrapped around a backpack, stuffed with clothes. Urd had her hand inside the television set already, and Skuld had already placed one foot in the water, her duffel slung over one shoulder. Belldandy began to hover, dragging Keiichi up off the floor, and went through the mirror headfirst. Keiichi gave out a yelp of surprise as his head went through at the same time.

They'd entered a world full of color with hundreds of mirrors floating about in mid-air. The air looked like static on a broken TV, but instead of being black and white, the static was colored. Keiichi gaped at this astonishing place as Belldandy pulled herself and her boyfriend out of the mirror. It wasn't long before Urd and Skuld appeared nearby, seemingly out of thin air (since their travel mediums were not accessible to Belldandy and therefore invisible).

"Urd! Skuld!" Belldandy waved to them, one arm still around Keiichi's waist. "This way! Follow me!"

Her two sisters turned to face her and then followed her lead. Kei didn't know how long they'd been in this new world, but it had suddenly seemed like he'd been there for hours. All that he could see were row upon row of mirrors and the static like atmosphere, whizzing past. He couldn't remember much of what happened in there though. It must have been because he wasn't meant to be in there. He did recall a point at which Belldandy stopped briefly, held up one hand and opened some kind of portal. He guessed that it was the entry way to that other dimension. After that, all he saw was the same world of colored TV static and rows of mirrors everywhere. After what had felt like an eternity, Belldandy slowed and came to a stop. She turned around to wait for her sisters, who reappeared nearby in just a few seconds.

"This is our stop," Belldandy said, peering through the mirror.

Keiichi guessed that Urd and Skuld's portals were directly underneath the mirror Belldandy had looked through, since they seemed to know exactly what she meant. Urd was the first to disappear, since the nearest TV set was apparently quite far away and would require a head start. Then Belldandy pushed herself and Keiichi through the mirror she'd looked through into an empty public bathroom. Fortunately for them, it was empty, and belonged to both genders.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Skuld screamed as she pushed open one of the stalls, a disgusted expression on her face. "I had to go through the toilet!"

Urd rejoined them a moment later, winking at Keiichi and saying, "Lucky it's a unisex bathroom." She then laughed as she told everyone about how she had frightened a salesperson when she pulled herself out of a TV set in the department store. No one found it particularly amusing except for her.

Keiichi didn't remember much after that (a possible after effect of his trip), but he did remember walking down the sidewalk in the middle of a bustling city toward a huge dome like red and white building. He had also gotten his knapsack back from Urd. Apparently he'd asked Urd if she could hold on to it for a while when they were "traveling". Skuld was peering through the shop windows at all the tools, her duffel bag slung over one shoulder and her raven black hair tied in a high ponytail.

"That's where we're going, right?" Keiichi asked Belldandy, pointing at the dome like building ahead. "That's Nurse Joy's clinic?"

"Yes, that's right," Bell answered sweetly. "That's the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center, where she works." Belldandy suddenly looked quite serious. "Please remember that this is another dimension, Kei, and therefore has things that we do not." She looked straight into his eyes. "Please try not to act surprised if you see something you find unusual."

That was easy enough to understand. Keiichi nodded quietly and kept walking.

* * *

**Author's Note: **... Like I said. Very strange, oddly written story (and there's still more). I'm amused by bits and pieces of it, but when I try to figure out what I was thinking at the time... I can't. ...Everyone's totally in character though! So the story's really just... random. At least it's good for a laugh or two. :P


	2. It's A Whole New World

**Instant Chaos  
_by hikaranko_**

**Summary:** Belldandy gets a phone call from a friend in another dimension asking for help. And, being the helpful goddess that she is,Bell instantly goes over there to help. But this other dimension is just...strange. Throw in a couple of crazy goddesses and... instant chaos.

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do _not _own anything from the "Oh My Goddess!" or "Pokemon" series. This story was a random idea that entered my head years ago. The characters all belong to their respective creators, and the credit for their existence therefore goes to those people.

**Author's Note: **Here's where the crossover really starts.

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2_  
It's A Whole New World**

"Oh, Miss Belldandy! You've finally arrived!"

A young woman, probably the same age as Urd, stepped out from behind a counter to greet them as they entered. She had pink hair that was tied in two large ring like loops with a nurse's cap and apron. Her poofy skirt reached just below her knees and was supported by layer upon layer of white petticoats underneath. The sleeves were equally poofy and equally pink as the rest of the dress. They were short; maybe just the first fourth of her upper arm. The young woman had blue eyes, almost as blue as Belldandy's. She seemed to be in constant cheer, and her cheeks were pink from the kind smile she wore across her face.

Keiichi noted that Belldandy's cheeks were just as rosy, maybe even rosier. Not to mention that there was something about Bell that made her glow with joy. Beautiful as this woman was, no one could beat Belldandy when it came to looks. Keiichi grinned as he thought of this. He was so lucky!

"Yes, we're sorry we're late, Nurse Joy," Belldandy said with a slight bow.

"That's all right," Nurse Joy said kindly. She then looked at Keiichi, Skuld, and Urd. "These must be your friends. Good afternoon to you all!"

Kei smiled and bowed politely. "Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm Keiichi. This here is..."

"I believe it was you that picked up the telephone, am I right?" Nurse Joy interjected. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting."

The young man was surprised that Nurse Joy recognized his voice. "Uh, yeah, actually. That was me."

She then smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Keiichi laughed, slightly embarrassed. Urd nudged him hard in his side, and he returned to his introductions. Belldandy merely laughed quietly. "A-Anyway, this here's Urd, and over there is Skuld."

Urd only nodded politely with a slight smile while Skuld flashed only the smallest smile. Her eldest sister nudged her and they added quickly, "Nice to meet you." Nurse Joy smiled at Skuld, hoping that that would make the young girl trust her a bit more, before turning back to Belldandy.

"I must thank you for coming on such short notice," she said softly. "The clothes you'll be wearing are in that closet over there." The nurse gestured toward a closet behind the counter and checked her watch. She frowned slightly. "I'm sorry I can't stay long, but I really must be on my way now."

"That's alright," Belldandy said with a smile. "We'll be fine on our own."

"Okay," Nurse Joy said, grabbing her coat. "Thanks again! It was nice meeting you all."

Keiichi waved goodbye as the glass doors slid open automatically to let the pink haired nurse out of the clinic. Urd and Skuld watched her disappear as Belldandy walked calmly to the closet and pulled out the clinic's uniforms, the exact same dress that Nurse Joy had been wearing, complete with the little hat. Bell could only smile. She pulled out two other dresses and a doctor's coat for Keiichi. She then turned around to face everyone else.

"Here everyone," Belldandy called, walking back toward them with the uniforms in her arms. "Please, put these on."

The relief was easy to see on Keiichi's face. He simply picked up the coat and put it on over his plain white sweatshirt. As for the goddesses, they had to excuse themselves as they went to the back room to change. This gave Kei some time to examine the clinic head to toe. Wait, hadn't Belldandy said it was called the "Ecruteak City Pokémon Center"? What was a "Pokémon"? She had also said to keep in mind that this _was_ a different dimension, and not to act surprised at anything unusual. He tried to hide his confusion and kept himself busy by watching all the kids in the lobby.

And that was when Keiichi learned what a Pokémon was. All of the children in the lobby were holding at least one red, white, and black sphere. It would open up, and in a flash of crimson light, an animal, often resembling objects or animals in Keiichi's dimension, would appear. He assumed that all these creatures were called Pokémon. As Kei scanned everyone in the lobby, he realized that not all of them were kids. He noticed a few men and women about his age. And suddenly (and finally, after quite a while), it dawned on him that it was one thirty in the afternoon, and that all these kids, some kindergarten level, weren't in school. That thought was interrupted by the doorbell sound of people passing through the door. Kei's attention turned to the group of pre-teens walking in.

Two boys and a girl. One of the boys was rather short (which sure made Keiichi feel better) in comparison to the only girl of the group. He wore a red and white cap with a green L over the bill covering his spiky black hair. His blue and white jacket fluttered around him as he ran ahead of the group, revealing his jet black T-shirt underneath. He had blue jeans and sneakers, at which a yellow Pokémon - or at least, what Keiichi was assuming to be one - that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a mouse ran close to.

The girl of the group had red hair, tied to one side in a sort of ponytail, which only made Kei think about the time Belldandy had worn her hair like that, when they'd first gone to the beach. That in turn only made him wonder what Belldandy looked like in the nurse outfit. She also wore denim shorts with red suspenders, a yellow tank top underneath, and red sneakers. In her arms she held a Pokémon, a tiny little creature still in its broken egg, which waved its arms about frantically as the first boy shouted things at which this girl would yell back a sharp response. Keiichi even caught parts of this conversation: "I _totally_ won that last badge! Right? We just nailed him!" "Oh _please_, you won that because the gym leader felt _sorry_ for you! Just like all the others did!"

The last boy had spiky dark brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes were narrow slits in his face, and for a moment Keiichi thought that his eyes were shut. The boy wore a green vest over an orange T-shirt and a pair of brown pants with matching brown sneakers to match. He seemed taller, and much more mature than the young "couple," as Keiichi observed, and watched as this boy settled their argument with a comment Kei couldn't hear. The argument stopped completely, the first boy now standing still.

It wasn't long before Keiichi realized that he _did_ in fact have a job, and turned around to ask Belldandy if she knew what exactly their job was. But he didn't get around to it.

"Hi Nurse - Hey, you're not Nurse Joy."

His heart skipped a beat. Great. He had a customer, and he had absolutely _no_ idea on what to do for this job. Keiichi quickly put on a smile and turned around, only to see the small group he'd been watching earlier standing at the counter. He could now see the face of the boy with the hat. He had slightly tanned skin, and piercingly curious brown eyes.

"Uh…" Keiichi searched for something to say.

The boy leaned forward a little, his face becoming a bit more serious. "Hey, ya haven't answered my question!"

_His question? _Keiichi blinked. "You didn't ask a question."

The girl's face broke out into a broad smile, and she looked at the boy smugly. He didn't pay her any attention. But the taller boy looked disappointed to find that a man was in the Pokémon Center, instead of an attractive woman nurse. The shorter boy failed to notice that, too. "Where's Nurse Joy?" he asked.

Ah, a question that Kei knew the answer to. "Nurse Joy isn't here. I'm one of the people who will be taking her place for a couple of days, Keiichi Morisato."

Both boys looked shocked. They exchanged confused glances. "Nurse Joy is allowed to leave the clinic?"

The girl looked at Keiichi, amused. "Who would've thought that Nurse Joy would have a _guy_ take over for her?" she said, half to herself, half to the boys.

_That was nice_, Keiichi thought somewhat angrily. Keiichi glanced at her sharply, opening his mouth to reply.

"What's _that_ s'posed to mean?" the boy with the cap snapped.

Keiichi found himself feeling better. Someone had taken the words right out of his mouth.

The taller boy spoke up. "But he _did _say he's only _one_ of the people." His expression was hopeful.

Keiichi nodded. "That's true. Actually, I'm kinda… the only guy." His voice had gotten softer as he finished the sentence.

The taller boy grinned, his face turning red. "Yes!" he whispered to himself.

"So where are the others in charge?" the girl asked, leaning forward slightly.

The back door creaked open, and Keiichi turned around, hoping to see Belldandy's beautiful, familiar face. And he did. His face turned red as the door opened wide, revealing Bell in her nurse's outfit, with a kind, warm smile.

"Keiichi?" she said sweetly. "How do I look?"

"You look…" He watched Bell spin around to give him a better look. "…Beautiful."

She moved forward and was about to embrace her boyfriend when she noticed the group of teenagers at the counter. Belldandy blinked, surprised. "Good afternoon," she said to them with a slight bow.

The response came clear from the girl of the group, a loud energetic, "Good afternoon, miss!" However, the responses from the boys were only embarrassed little mumbles. From behind Belldandy came out Skuld's curious little head, ever watchful over her big sister. It was a good thing she'd brought her dolphin gun and her tools. She hurried back into the room to retrieve her squirt gun. And with a little bit of tweaking…

Belldandy continued. "Welcome to the Ecruteak Pokémon Center. I am the…" She caught herself on the word "goddess," glancing at Keiichi. "… The substitute nurse, Belldandy." She smiled at her boyfriend.

It wasn't a lie. She just wouldn't tell the whole truth.

The boy with the hat came to his senses quicker than his friend, sensing that the girl was about to hit him on the back of his head. He cast a wary glance behind him and opened his mouth before the fist came down.

"Oh right," he said, which stopped the blow from coming down on him. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and this here's my Pokémon, Pikachu."

Keiichi watched, trying to hide his amazement, when the yellow creature jumped up to his shoulder and perched on his head, its little yellow paws clinging to his red hat. It looked at him with curious brown eyes, then smiled with an energetic, "Pika!"

Ash looked up at it, making him go cross eyed, then laughed with it at some joke only they understood. The girl spoke up, before Keiichi's face told them that, well, he wasn't exactly from around there. She smiled at Kei and Bell, and clutched her little egg in her arms.

"And my name is Misty," she smiled. She then lifted the egg for them to see. "This is _my_ Pokémon, Togepi. Say 'hi,' Togepi…" The little creature waved its arms with a shrill cry.

The goddess only smiled warmly at all the introductions, her boyfriend standing behind her. It was then that Ash noticed that the third member of his party was… well… being rude. Misty, who had been cooing softly to her Togepi, suddenly looked up at the last boy, an angry look in her eye. Belldandy cocked her head curiously to one side, completely clueless.

Ash laughed, embarrassed, and apologized for his friend. "That's Brock. His brain doesn't work too well around pretty girls…"

He looked over at Brock, and sighed. A lost cause.

"Oh?" Belldandy turned around at the feel of a good push. She saw only her little sister in her nurse's outfit, holding something concealed within the folds of her skirt. Her little face was red with anger, and her burning brown eyes were on Brock's blushing face. Keiichi knew what was coming next, and could only back away, eyes wide. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu gasped at the sight of the angry goddess (though of course, they didn't know she was a goddess at the time) and tried to snap their companion out of his "pretty girl" daze.

"Brock? Brock? Please, Brock, snap out of it!" they said as they nudged him roughly.

"PIKACHU! PI PIKA!" the little Pokémon screamed urgently, waving its arms.

"How _dare_ you look at my big sister that way," Skuld said under her breath. "_No one_, not even _Keiichi_, is allowed to do that."

Pikachu fell into a zone of complete silence, eyes wide in horror, its little paws digging into Ash's hat. Ash took a step back, but was still hanging onto his friend's arm and shaking him. "Brock! Snap out of it! C'mon, Brock!"

Misty held Togepi as though her life depended on it. Keiichi felt as though he should count down, and did so mentally.

_Five, four, three, two…_

Skuld raised her arms. The item she'd been hiding within her skirt was revealed as a squirt gun in the shape of a dolphin. Keiichi recognized it. He recalled a stream of water shooting from it and hitting his face. It wouldn't be too dangerous.

She fired at Brock's face.

_One._

The stream of water was unusually strong, and knocked Brock off his feet. Ash had finally let go of Brock's arm and, together with Misty and Pikachu, watched him fall to the ground, their faces expressing a mix of shock and amazement. Even Keiichi was shocked to see how strong the jet had become. Amazing what a few minutes of tweaking could do. At least Brock had finally come back to his senses. He wiped his face and shouted, "Hey!" at the raven-haired goddess now standing in front of Belldandy, her arms folded across her chest.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

She leaned forward, her brown eyes piercing through him. "I know what you were thinking about my big sister, you… you dirty old man."

"PIKACHU?" the little Pokémon squealed at Skuld's comment.

Keiichi rolled his eyes. He'd heard this routine all too often. Only difference was that this time, Skuld's anger was being inflicted on someone else. It was true, Skuld had indeed called Keiichi himself a dirty old man before. He would have laughed, if he didn't know what it felt like to be the trigger of Skuld's hate.

" 'Big sister'?" Ash, Misty, and Brock all looked up at Belldandy's apologetic face. She glanced at them, then back at Keiichi, who only sighed at Skuld's, well, usual overprotective nature. Bell then stepped forward and put one hand on Skuld's shoulder. Skuld whirled around at her big sister's touch and looked up into her blue eyes.

"Skuld, that was very rude of you," she said softly. "Please, apologize to him."

The effect Bell had on her little sister was simply amazing. She opened her mouth to protest, then shut it again. When Skuld turned back to Brock, her face had completely changed. Her brown eyes were lowered to the floor, her cheeks were noticeably paler, her lips in a slight apologetic frown. She looked like the angelic goddess she was supposed to be. She bowed slightly and said bluntly, "I'm sorry."

"You really should be more obedient, Skuld. How many times have I told you that?"

Urd was now standing in the doorway, leaning to one side with arms folded across her chest. Keiichi was feeling completely humiliated now. The oldest goddess had "fixed" her dress to her approval. The skirt had been cut so it was practically a mini-skirt, and the puffy sleeves had been cut off. Urd had chosen to wear knee-high socks to make up for it all. Keiichi knew that Brock's brain had burned out already, and when he looked at him again, it was true.

"Urd, did ya have to do that to your dress?" Keiichi said, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence. "What's wrong with it?"

Keiichi sighed heavily and looked to Bell for support. He didn't get any. Belldandy clearly knew how to do this job, and was busy attending to the needs of the other trainers. Keiichi looked to Ash and his friends, then tapped Belldandy lightly on the shoulder. She turned to face him, cradling a Pokémon in her arms. She looked intensely worried, more so than Keiichi had seen her be in a long while.

"Hey Bell?" Keiichi called after her. "Care to fill me in on the basics?"

Urd watched Keiichi leave with one emerald eye, then turned her attention to Ash and his friends before her. It seemed Ash and Misty always argued.

"I really showed that Morty, huh?" Ash gloated with a silly grin across his face.

Misty rolled her eyes at him. "Oh _please_, Ash! Morty only gave you that badge because--"

"Because I'm a talented Pokémon trainer!" Ash interrupted. "I'm well on my way to becoming a great Pokémon master!"

"He took _pity_ on you! Just like the others!"

Pikachu looked first at its master, then at Misty, and sighed. It was like fighting the tide.

"You two _never_ quit, do you?" Brock sighed, his brain functioning at the sound of his comrades' arguing. "Really, you guys. Let's just leave it at, 'Ash got the badge.' Okay?"

Brock then leaned toward Ash, saying something to him quietly. Ash grinned then looked smugly at Misty, who was now glaring at the two boys, obviously enraged by being left in the dark.

Skuld was much calmer now, and was staring at Ash's empty PokéBalls that he'd left on the counter. She reached forward and picked one up with one hand and brought it up to her face. She examined it closely and pressed the white button. It enlarged, and Skuld let out a tiny "Oh!" of surprise. Urd sighed.

"Interesting…" Skuld pushed the little white button a second time, which made it split and open, allowing her to examine the interior closely. "Hmm…"

It wasn't long before Skuld's little "Oh"s and "Hmm"s caught Ash's attention. And Ash, being the curious little fool he was, leaned forward and asked Skuld, "What are ya doin'?"

"Analyzing the structure of this sphere," she said, not looking up and forgetting that she was in a different dimension. "I just want to see _how_ the sphere enlarges and opens, and how all that mechanical equipment fits into a small spherical device like this." Skuld shut the PokéBall and tapped it. "Hmm… I just don't understand how all the microprocessors and other various parts can fit and function properly."

_This is bad,_ Urd thought, trying to figure out how to inconspicuously remind her youngest sister that they were in a different world. It was going to be hard, what with Ash listening to her wonder out loud. It didn't take long for Urd to realize that she couldn't bring Skuld back to reality, and therefore did nothing.

"Why do ya wanna_ know _all that?" he asked, brimming with curiosity.

She answered without looking up at him. "If I ever want to build this, I know the basic mechanical structure…" Skuld poked the exterior, then shrunk the ball. "That's the best part." She enlarged it again, smiling, and shrunk it back. Skuld then pulled away, hanging on to the PokéBall. "I can keep this, right?" she asked, turning to Ash.

He was completely dumbfounded. "Uh… sure?"

The youngest goddess grinned and put the shrunken PokéBall into her apron pocket and ran into the backroom. Urd sighed heavily. She knew what was coming next.

"Uh, Miss Urd?" It was Ash. "What's with her?"

"With Skuld?" she said, looking over at him with one eye shut. "She's just got a bit of a mecha-fetish, that's all. Back home she's always fiddling around with her tools and her inventions."

She yawned to show him how bored she was with her little sister's activities. Ash sighed and turned back to his comrades, who were already on the other side of the room, sitting on the benches and talking calmly. Pikachu stayed close to his heels the whole way. Urd watched him run toward them, waving one gloved hand, and it was at that instant that Belldandy and Keiichi returned to tend to any other customers.

"Hey Bell," Urd called as Belldandy passed her. "Yo, k-boy."

"Hi Urd," Kei called. Belldandy only rushed past, reaching out for the injured Pokémon a young boy had brought up to the counter. Keiichi halted next to Urd and gave her a questioning look. "Urd, what are you up to now?"

"Hmm?" Urd pointed at herself innocently. "Me? Why nothing!" Urd smiled innocently and clasped her hands together. Then her face dropped back into her usual mischievous look. "Actually, I was only wondering if we could have a huge Pokémon Trainer party here in the clinic."

"I should've known," Keiichi said, then rushed to Belldandy's side to inspect the injured creature.

"Oh, Keiichi," Bell cried, her voice dripping with desperation. "Please help me get this poor creature to the operating room!"

The words "operating room" caught Keiichi off guard. "_Operating room_?" he cried. Then suddenly decided to play along and looked at the unconscious Pokémon sadly.

The young boy gasped, his little green eyes filling with tears. Keiichi immediately felt horrible, then made it a point that he would come back and comfort the little boy. Belldandy and Keiichi wordlessly scooped up the Pokémon and moved it into the back room. Once the creature was set on the table, the goddess's emblem began to glow softly as she reached forward and laid one divine hand on its chest area. A healing spell, obviously. Keiichi watched in silence, and then walked out the door and back to the boy who was waiting at the counter, crying quietly.

"Excuse me," he said politely to the child. The boy looked up at him, and Keiichi offered him the best smile he could. "Your Pokémon will be fine in a few hours. Please wait until it's rested up."

"Pidgey's gonna be okay?" he said hopefully.

"Yes, Pidgey will be just fine," Kei said. Now he knew the names of _three _Pokémon. "Don't you worry. In the meantime, do you have any other Pokémon in need of service?"

The little boy shook his head and then ran off. Keiichi put his hands behind his back and looked around him. He felt… well, kind of powerful. He didn't know why, he just did. It was incredible. A pair of hands was suddenly on his shoulders, along with the words, "Well done, K-boy."

"Thanks, Urd," Kei said, turning around and looking her full in the face.

"So about my party idea," she said with a wicked smile.

"No!" Keiichi burst. "You can ask Belldandy, but I know that _I say 'no.'_ Got it?"

With that, Keiichi spun around, getting back to work.

"Suit yourself," Urd muttered, turning around and heading to the back room to ask her younger sister. How stupid. _She_, the oldest of the three goddesses, had to ask her younger sister! Ugh! How embarrassing! But then again, Bell was the first class goddess.

"Say, Bell," Urd said as she opened the door. "D'you mind if we have some kind of celebration here for all the trainers?"

Belldandy looked up from the sleeping Pidgey. Her face became radiant with the idea. "Of course! Why don't you go outside and tell all the trainers for me. I'll tell Keiichi!"

Urd almost burst out laughing. It had been that easy! As Belldandy hurried out of the room, Urd made a megaphone appear in her right hand so she could scream it out for all the trainers. As soon as she saw that Belldandy had finished telling Keiichi, Urd held the megaphone up to her mouth and turned it on.

"Attention, one and all! Attention! I'd like to announce that we, the substitute nurses and doctor of the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center, are going to be holding a trainer's party here in the center tomorrow night!"

A great cry of happiness came from many of the trainers, including Ash and Brock, though Misty did give them a wary, disappointed look. The only person who didn't look very happy was Keiichi. His eyes were wide, one hand raised slightly in Urd's direction, as though he had been ready to stop her. Belldandy stood next to him, looking slightly puzzled. Urd continued with her announcement once the cries died down enough for her voice to be heard.

"Lasting from sunset to midnight! Come one and all! Tell all your friends! And I'll be seein' ya later. Ciao!"

With that, Urd blew a few kisses and winked a few times before heading back into the back room. She was greeted by her youngest sister. "What was that?" The raven-haired goddess looked both curious and upset.

"We're just going to have a party here, Skuld. No big deal."

"Party? What for?"

"Nothing in particular," Urd answered with a shrug.

The young goddess tucked some of her long dark hair behind her ear. "When is this?"

"Tomorrow night."

Skuld raised a suspicious eyebrow at her elder sister, but then dismissed her quirky behavior. It was just another one of Urd's hare-brained schemes. It really was no big deal.

Keiichi was talking to Belldandy, and Urd suspected that he was explaining why it wasn't good to be holding a party. She caught sight of Belldandy place one hand over her mouth, her expression apologetic. Urd knew that Bell would win Keiichi over. She smiled to herself, a mischievous look in her eye as she glanced over her shoulder and back at Ash and Misty.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm a bit more amused by this chapter, mainly because the cast of Pokemon make me laugh. They're all so quirky! 


	3. You're Invited!

_**Instant Chaos  
by hikaranko**_

**Summary:** Belldandy gets a phone call from a friend in another dimension asking for help. And, being the helpful goddess that she is,Bell instantly goes over there to help. But this other dimension is just...strange. Throw in a couple of crazy goddesses and... instant chaos.

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own anything from the "Oh My Goddess!" or "Pokemon" series. This story was a random idea that entered my head years ago. The characters all belong to their respective creators, and the credit for their existence therefore goes to those people. And the weirdness of this story is all thanks to the fact that I was a little fool when I started writing it.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 3  
_You're Invited!**

Urd stretched her tired limbs as she rose from the bed. It wasn't a really comfortable bed, and it was strange, with it being up off the floor on some metal legs. They'd always slept in futon mattresses back at the temple, and the switch was hard to get used to. Urd pushed the sheets away and slid off, inhaling deeply. This may have been a whole new world to her, but she could still smell her younger sister's delicious cooking. Yes, Belldandy had a real knack for cooking.

The goddess used her magic to change into a long sleeved shirt with a low collar and a tight black skirt. She simply couldn't be seen in public in what she wore to sleep! And if Belldandy saw her in public wearing what she wore to sleep... She was so serious about those kinds of things sometimes.

It took a while for Urd to realize that she had to pull the door open, but once she did know that, she stepped into the "kitchen." Keiichi was sipping the cup of tea that Belldandy always fixed lovingly for him in the morning. He sighed, content, opened one eye at Urd and took another sip.

"Mornin' Urd," he said bluntly, after he'd swallowed his latest gulp of tea.

"Same to you, K-boy," she said, raising her arms over her head. "Where's my sister?"

"Oh, she's still fixin' up some breakfast," Kei said, finally putting his cup down on the table. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"What is?"

Keiichi looked down at his feet. "I mean, the sudden change from sitting on pillows on the floor to suddenly sitting in a real chair." He swung his feet, and then picked up his cup.

Urd smiled to herself. "Should I open up shop?"

"Sure, Urd!" Both Urd and Keiichi turned around as Belldandy walked in with a tray full of food and her usual smile. "You can go ahead and open the clinic while I finish making breakfast."

"Alright then," the eldest goddess said with a yawn. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

As Urd left the kitchen area, Skuld came in slowly, stretching her arms and then rubbing her eyes open. The little goddess blinked at Belldandy and Keiichi and sat down at the table, saying nothing as she put her head down on the table and shut her tired eyes. Bell only smiled and went back in to get another tray of food. Keiichi watched Skuld rest for a moment, bewildered, and then went back to sipping his cup of tea. It didn't take long for Belldandy to come back with another tray.

She set the tray down on the table. This one only had a stack of pancakes, a tub of ice cream, and a cup of Darjeeling tea. It must have been what Belldandy wanted to eat. Well, except for the ice cream. Belldandy removed the ice cream from the tray and placed it near Skuld. Keiichi wondered briefly why she had decided to fix herself some food, then decided that maybe she wanted to. He shrugged it off and took another sip of his tea. As Belldandy sat down near Keiichi, she took a small, delicate sip from her cup. Her blue eyes looked up happily at Keiichi as he set his cup onto the table so he could eat. He smiled back at her, then prepared to dig in to the rest of his food.

"Oh? Keiichi," Bell remarked as she peered at his cup. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Huh?" Kei looked up at his girlfriend, then at his cup, and smiled sheepishly. "Sure, if you don't mind…"

The goddess slid out of her chair and went to get the kettle. Keiichi looked down at the spread of food. There were pancakes with some butter on top, a bottle of maple syrup standing next to it, some Miso soup, and a slice of cheesecake, not to mention his currently empty cup of tea. It all looked amazingly delicious; touched by the hand of a goddess.

"Here you go, Kei," Belldandy said once she'd returned with the kettle. She poured more tea into his cup. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

He shook his head "no" and smiled at her. "Thanks, Belldandy."

Bell only smiled back cheerfully, seated herself at the table and began to eat her pancakes. Keiichi looked down at his food, and eventually began to eat the Miso. It was one of those rare, peaceful moments again. And once again, Kei didn't know what to say to his own girlfriend! He didn't know if it would've mattered anyway, seeing as to the fact that it wasn't long before Urd re-entered loudly and Skuld's eyes fluttered open.

"So, Belldandy!" Urd said, pulling out a seat and plopping down into it. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, Urd," Belldandy said, smiling. "There are some pancakes and noodles. Would you like some sake, Urd?"

"That's fine by me," Urd remarked, winking.

Without a word, Bell rose from her seat and went back into the kitchen. Keiichi sighed heavily and watched as Skuld began eating the ice cream that had been placed in front of her. Sake, ice cream, teas, pancakes... He didn't know much about these goddesses, but he guessed it didn't really matter _what_ goddesses ate for breakfast, seeing as they only needed moon rock bracelets and the heavenly system to keep them energized. He shrugged it off and stuffed some more of his pancakes into his mouth. He was pretty much done with his meal now.

"Thanks for the meal, Bell," Keiichi said as he stood up. He then pulled on his doctor's coat and headed out to see if any trainers had arrived. "I'm just gonna start working now, alright?"

Belldandy smiled sweetly as Keiichi made his exit. "We'll catch up, Kei!"

Keiichi could only smile at his girlfriend before he shut the door. He took a deep breath, then spun around to face the lobby of the clinic. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa!"

Pokémon centers probably opened really early! The lobby was already halfway full with trainers. Most of them were simply lounging about, but a small line of trainers had formed at the counter. Keiichi checked his watch. It read seven thirty in the morning. Keiichi sighed and did his best to smile as he greeted the trainers.

"Good morning!" he said to them all. "Welcome to our Pokémon center. Would you like us to heal your Pokémon?"

The trainer at the front of the counter smiled and pushed his tray of PokéBalls into Keiichi's arms, bowed politely, and walked away. Keiichi greeted the next trainer in the same fashion, and exited into the recovery room with a four-tray stack of PokéBalls. By then, Belldandy had finished whatever it was she'd been doing with her two sisters and was in her nurse's uniform. The entire family then got to work.

* * *

The second day went by smoothly as the four outsiders got into the swing of this Pokémon thing. Belldandy had figured out that she didn't need to use her powers to heal the Pokémon and they had all mastered the usage of the machine that was used to restore the Pokémon to full health. All they had to do was place all the PokéBalls onto the black slab, punch a few buttons, and voila! They had a healthy set of Pokémon to be returned to their respective trainers within a few minutes.

As the day came to a close, Keiichi started to ask trainers to leave so they could prepare for the party to be held within the next hour or so. The three goddesses had already retreated to the backroom to get ready. At least, such was true for two of the goddesses.

Skuld set down her tools and smiled. After enough prying, she'd finally figured out how the PokéBall worked. She'd even made an exact, working replica, which Skuld attached to her belt. Okay, so it wasn't an _exact_ replica. So she'd made a few changes in the exterior design to her liking. It still worked the same. It was even stronger than the usual PokéBall. Skuld put her tools back into her toolbox and looked around.

"You better get ready, little sister," Skuld heard Urd say. "I don't think you want to go to a party in your uniform, now do you?"

Urd was wearing some kind of black long sleeved vest with an open hole in the chest area that fastened underneath her bust. Underneath she had a white shirt and a pair of matching white shorts. She was walking around barefoot at the moment, but she'd most probably put on a pair of white sneakers or heels later on.

"Alright, alright, already," Skuld said as she stuffed her toolbox in her duffel. "I'm goin', okay? Jeez." And with that she went into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable.

Keiichi surveyed the lobby, making sure that there were no more trainers in the Pokémon Center. It wouldn't take long for Bell and Urd to decorate the place, but Kei just needed to make sure that nobody would see them use their magic. Once everyone was out, Keiichi lowered a curtain over the glass doors and shut the windows. Boy, did he ever wish that Bell hadn't let Urd throw a party. He had been in a lot of parties with Urd, Otaki, and Tamiya. He knew nothing good would come of it. Nothing.

"Keiichi…?"

He turned around at hearing Belldandy's voice and saw her standing near the counter. She was wearing a long sleeved lavender top with a plastic pink rose on the left shoulder. Her hair was set in a neat light brown braid that almost reached her red flannel skirt, which covered most of the black stockings she'd chosen to wear. Her brown leather boots clicked lightly on the linoleum floor as she walked toward Keiichi with her hands together in front of her. Belldandy smiled at him trustingly.

"How do I look?" She was already by his side when she asked him the question.

"You look incredible!" he said, feeling his cheeks burn. _Well, I guess **something** good comes out of this after all._

Keiichi shrugged out of his doctor's coat and shyly took Belldandy's hand in his. _Her skin is so soft… _"Hey Bell, could you and Urd decorate the place a bit? Nothin' too fancy, maybe just put a few more lights?"

She nodded. "Of course, Kei. I'll go get Urd."

"Yeah," Keiichi agreed. "I've gotta go get changed, as well."

He put the coat over his shoulder and headed for the back room. She didn't let go of his hand.

"Urd!" Belldandy said as soon as Keiichi threw his jacket onto the table. "Can you help me decorate the lobby?"

"Decorate?" Urd's head popped out of the bathroom. "Sure!" Her head disappeared again for a moment, and a few loud protests from the third goddess followed. "_C'mon_, Skuld! Just wear these!"

"_NO_! NO, NO, _NO!_"

"WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH 'EM? What's the _matter _with you? The clothes you picked are no good at all. Just wear these! Put 'em on!"

There was the sound of magic being used, and then Urd pulled Skuld out from the bathroom, revealing Skuld in an outfit that Urd would rather wear. It was a tight black tube top with a matching mini skirt. A mini _mini_ skirt. And for shoes, Urd had given her a pair of black leather boots reaching up to her knees. It was obvious that Skuld didn't like them at all. Keiichi had to look away to hide his embarrassment. He rummaged through his bag to keep himself busy.

"_SEE?_" Skuld shrieked, pointing at Keiichi. "HE DOESN'T LIKE YOUR DUMB OUTFIT!"

She ran back into the bathroom. Urd shrugged. _Can't say I didn't try._

Skuld re-entered a moment or two later with a gray long sleeved jacket that had two white stars on each side of the zipper over the tube top Urd had put on her. Skuld had replaced the mini skirt with a pair of gray skintight shorts with a row of stars going down the sides. The boots had been replaced with a pair of shiny black sneakers and white socks. Her hair was tied back in a single ponytail with a beaded white hair tie. Skuld stuck her tongue out at her eldest sister and marched passed her indignantly.

Keiichi pulled out the blue jacket and the GAT cap he'd settled on wearing. His plan was to not be noticed very much by the Pokémon Trainers. He didn't want to get asked any questions on Pokémon physiology like he had earlier that day. He put on the blue jacket and hat and walked past Urd, hoping she wouldn't decide that _he_ needed a wardrobe change, too. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"HEY!" she yelled. "_What_ is that? Is _that_ what you're going to wear tonight?"

"Um…" Keiichi turned around slowly. "Yes?"

Before Urd could say another word, Keiichi bolted out of the room and jumped over the counter to escape her. There was simply no way that Urd was going to make him stand out of the crowd.

Belldandy gasped at seeing Keiichi run out of the back room, terrified. She ran over and knelt next to him. "Oh, Keiichi, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, looking up at Belldandy. His eyes went wide when he realized how close she had come to him. Her nose was almost touching his; her hand was resting on top of his… She was so close to him…

"Keiichi? What's wrong? Why are you so red?" She gasped. "Did you hit your head on the counter? You did jump over it…" Her other hand touched his forehead gently.

"AH!" He slid away from her touch, no matter how gentle it was. How embarrassing!

"Kei!" It was Skuld. She was glaring at him. "What are you _doing_?"

Keiichi's face flushed. "I, uh... I..."

Skuld rolled her eyes. Kei was such pathetic, lazy, weird, and a completely helpless human. What could her dear big sister see in such a guy? And he called himself a man…! It just made Skuld so angry! She stormed out from behind the counter and began to pull her sister away from Keiichi. Belldandy didn't protest, but simply stood at the first of Skuld's little tugs. She did, however, reach out for Keiichi's hand to pull him back up. Keiichi dusted himself off.

"If you didn't want me to change what you're wearing, k-boy, you could have said so."

He turned around to face Urd. "Knowin' you, you wouldn't have listened to me anyway."

The eldest goddess shrugged, and walked calmly toward the center of the lobby. She looked at Belldandy, gesturing for her little sister to join her in this spell. Belldandy nodded at Keiichi and joined Urd. The two sisters faced each other, then closed their eyes and began the spell. Keiichi had to cover his ears, as the language they were speaking was too harsh for human ears. It sounded like the noise your CD player made if you put a CD-ROM into it. He did, however, watch as decorations began to unfold around the room. Fancy, color changing lights and a silver disco ball appeared, Pokémon related banners rolled down a few walls, a buffet table appeared at one end of the room. All the chairs in the Pokémon center shifted position so that they were all lined up on the walls, and so that there would be a large space left for dancing. Keiichi yelped in surprise when a boom box popped up beside him on the counter.

As the spell ended, all the fancy lights blinked on, and spheres of every color in the rainbow began to fly across the room, reflecting off the disco ball and onto all the walls and floors. Keiichi uncovered his ears and looked around in amazement. It was then that he saw Belldandy shake on her feet, slightly, woozy from the power of the spell. He ran over to catch her before she collapsed onto the linoleum. Skuld ran over as well, equipped with a cup of sake to recharge Urd.

"She's knocked out," Keiichi said, inspecting his girlfriend.

Skuld handed the cup to Urd, then looked at Belldandy's slumbering face. "Well, I guess we should just let her." She then helped Keiichi carry Belldandy over to the beds in one of the back rooms. Skuld pulled a blanket over Belldandy and looked straight into Keiichi's face. "You stay here and tell her what happened once she wakes up, got it?"

Keiichi nodded, dumbfounded, and watched wide eyed as Skuld left the room. _Wow. She's really growin' up._

He turned his attention back toward Belldandy, brushing some of her glossy brown hair out of her eyes. He smiled, content. She was so beautiful, no matter what she was doing. Keiichi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard Skuld's voice again.

"You better not try anything _nasty_ on my big sister, Kei!" she screamed, red faced, then disappeared again.

Keiichi's face fell in annoyance. So much for being grown up.

Meanwhile, Urd had already opened the Pokémon Center doors, having downed her sake in a single gulp. That had been one powerful spell. Urd leaned on the doorway, with her empty cup in hand.

There were already a few trainers standing outside and Urd winked at some of the older boys as she came near.

"What are you all standing around for?" she asked them. "Come on in!"

A few of the trainers were too busy staring at Urd, but most of them went inside, giggling, chuckling, or outright laughing all the way. Urd turned on her heel to go back inside, when she heard a familiar voice and felt a tap on the arm.

"Miss Urd!" It was Brock. Urd turned slightly to look at him.

Brock was down on one knee, a bouquet of roses in one hand, which he was holding out for Urd. The goddess blinked in surprise. A bouquet? For her, _Urd_? She took the bouquet from him and smiled at the fifteen-year-old.

"Are these for me?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her. Instead he looked at her feet, his face red, and nodded quietly. It was sweet, really. Amidst the crowd of trainers, he'd gotten down on one knee and given her flowers. Almost romantic. Urd looked at Brock sweetly with her emerald green eyes and grabbed his arm, urging him to stand. She knew that this kid had a crush on her and Belldandy, and he probably had another bouquet for her sister somewhere with him. What Brock had done was sweet, especially since it wasn't often that _Urd_ got flowers as well.

"Thanks, Brock," she said with a wink, and led him inside.

Somewhere between the door and the counter, she lost him, but she did see a familiar looking couple, arguing as they walked through the doors. The little electric mouse walked in on its hind legs, glancing around at all the other trainers. Urd eyed them quietly, smiling wickedly to herself and went behind the counter to shrink.

* * *

Belldandy's blue eyes slowly opened. Above her was a plain white ceiling of some sort. It was fairly dark, but there was a slice of orange tinted light flickering on one of the walls. Evening, it seemed. Belldandy glanced about, and saw Keiichi sitting on a chair near her. He was smiling, his hands wrapped around one of hers.

"Good, you're awake!" Keiichi cried out happily.

"Hello, Kei," Bell replied with a drowsy smile. She then propped herself up into a sitting position. "Is the party finished already?"

Keiichi shook his head. "Nope. You've only been asleep for about a half hour." His smile deepened. "That spell must have been kind of strong, huh?"

The goddess nodded, feeling her cheeks flush. "I'm so sorry that I made you go through this, Kei," she said sheepishly.

"Naw, it's alright," Keiichi answered with a grin. "If this is what I've gotta do to be with you, then so be it."

Belldandy felt her blush deepen. She put one hand over his and leaned forward slightly. "Thanks, Keiichi."

He looked down at her hand in surprise. It was on top of his! He then looked up at her, and found his face turning red upon seeing how close her face was to his. His eyes lowered slightly. She was just so beautiful. They began to lean forward, ready to complete their previous kiss. Just another moment, and Keiichi would find eternal happiness. Just a centimeter closer...

"Sis! You awake yet?" Skuld burst in with her excited cry and a huge smile on her face.

Keiichi pulled away from Belldandy as though Skuld had grabbed the back of his head by the hair. He looked over at Skuld, shaken, laughing nervously, his face red as ever. Belldandy was also blushing, and smiled sheepishly at Skuld. The small goddess growled, upon seeing this display of affection between her sister and Keiichi. She shook her head and stormed over to Belldandy, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of bed.

"You should see how many trainers are outside, sis," Skuld forced herself to say, glaring at Keiichi.

"A-Alright, Skuld," Belldandy said helplessly, confused by the sudden aggressiveness that Skuld was displaying. She looked over at Keiichi as though pleading for his help.

Kei only laughed, then rose to follow them out of the room. He looked up toward the heavens and sighed. That was just the way his luck ran. _Just once, Lord! PLEASE!_

"Goodness!" Belldandy cried happily, as Keiichi joined her at her side. "Look how many trainers are here! And they're all so happy!"

Kei stole a glance at his girlfriend and blushed at seeing her radiant face. Her happy face was enough to make him melt, even though she wasn't looking straight at him. _Well... As long as she's happy, everything's okay._

He looked back out at the trainers, and watched as their numbers slowly grew. Belldandy had decided to take charge of the music, apparently, and a large majority of the trainers present were dancing together. He saw Ash and Misty talking at the side, Pikachu curled up, asleep, on a nearby chair, and it wasn't long before he noticed that Skuld had come up to join them. Keiichi watched them talk briefly until Skuld turned happily around and began running in his direction.

"Belldandy! Kei!"

"Skuld!"

Belldandy was waving at her little sister as she approached. Keiichi smiled and waved at her as well. The youngest goddess was out of breath by the time she'd reached them, having had to fight her way through the crowd. She looked at Belldandy, and then at Keiichi like he was crazy or something, which actually kind of scared him.

"Why aren't you guys dancing like everyone else?"

Now it was Kei's turn to look at Skuld like she'd gone crazy. "Didn't you just force us apart, Skuld?"

Skuld lifted her nose snobbishly in the air. "That was then, this was now. Besides, dancing and kissing are two entirely different things. So you guys better start dancing."

Kei still thought Skuld had gone completely nuts. "Who are you, and what happened to Skuld?"

The young goddess looked offended. "I thought you'd love to dance with Belldandy!"

"I don't know," Keiichi replied, putting one hand on the back of his neck. "Dance? Us? Gee, I…"

"What?" Skuld said, shocked. "You can't do such a small thing?"

"Don't you want to dance with me, Keiichi?" Bell asked, turning to face him.

Her eyes looked sad all of a sudden. It seemed like Keiichi had to draw attention to himself by dancing with the most beautiful girl in the universe. He didn't mind the dancing part; he _was_, after all, crazy for the beautiful goddess. It was just the attention that he didn't want. Belldandy reached forward and took his hand in hers. Her gentle touch alarmed him.

"Please, Kei," she said to him. "Please dance with me."

He couldn't do anything but nod and follow her when her face grew radiant and she pulled him out onto the dance floor. His eyes never left her face and before he knew it, they were dancing in the middle of all the trainers. Bell had changed the music, so it was a slow dance now. Keiichi even recognized the music that was playing. It was a song called _Tonight and the Rest of My Life_, by Nina Gordon. Keiichi swallowed hard.

"Bell?" Keiichi nervously put one hand on her hip.

"Yes? What is it, Kei?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about what I said earlier, about dancing with you. I didn't mean it that way. It's just…"

"It's alright, Kei. You don't have to say anything."

She removed her hand from his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, tilting her head so the side of her head was on his. Keiichi was surprised, but didn't protest. He was fine with this position. He put one hand on her back and kept his other hand on her hip.

_I feel so light, this is all I wanna feel tonight  
__I feel so light, tonight and the rest of my life  
__Tonight and the rest of my life …_

* * *

"Aw, aren't they so sweet, Ash?"

Misty was watching Keiichi and Belldandy dance together, rocking slowly back and forth with Bell's arms around Keiichi. It looked so romantic. She turned to her comrade with a hopeful smile. He only looked at her blankly.

"What? Who?"

"Keiichi and Belldandy!" Misty hissed into his ear, and pointed at the sweet couple.

"Oh." Ash watched them for a moment. He found that he couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked together. That Keiichi... He was one lucky guy. "I wonder how they met."

"Hmm?" Misty looked at Ash. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just..." He looked down at his feet. "How does a girl like that get together with a guy like him? Not to be mean or anything, but wouldn't a girl like Belldandy be the most popular girl in school? Wouldn't she be so busy being popular and beautiful to notice a guy like Keiichi?"

It was true, Misty realized. Someone with Belldandy's looks wouldn't just suddenly see straight into a guy's heart. Bell must have had a long line of boys who would have done anything for her. Why Keiichi? "Good point, Ash."

Urd gasped. She was standing underneath Misty's chair, listening to them, in her shrunken, chibi form. Misty and Ash were starting to suspect that something was weird about Keiichi and Bell's relationship, which was definitely not something Urd wanted them to think. She couldn't have these two suspecting that they were goddesses!

"He's pretty lucky," Ash said out loud, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms over his head casually.

"She is too," Misty commented. "Belldandy has a sweet, sensitive, and friendly guy. What girl could possibly ask for more?"

Ash chuckled to himself. "Someone a little more good lookin.'"

"Ash! Looks don't matter as much as you think they do. Keiichi is living proof of that!" Misty folded her arms across her chest. "In many cases, looks don't matter at all."

"Yeah, but look at Belldandy!" Ash pointed out. "She's beautiful and graceful, great personality; I mean, Belldandy is perfect!"

Misty raised an eyebrow at Ash suspiciously.

He sat up straight and let his arms go back down to his sides. "What? It's true!"

"Maybe so, Ash, but the first thing anyone sees about her is only her great looks."

"The first thing anyone sees about Keiichi is his height." Ash chuckled to himself again.

"What?" Misty glared at Ash. "I didn't know you to be so cold hearted, Ash Ketchum!"

"_Me?_ Cold hearted? I don't think so, Misty, you _ice queen_!"

"_WHAT?"_ Misty stood straight up. "YOU TAKE THAT _BACK_, ASH KETCHUM!"

"_MAKE _ME!" Ash shouted, rising to his feet.

This was too much for Urd to stand. Since Brock wasn't around to stop the fight, it looked like it was up to Urd to shut those two up. She lifted her arms and shut her eyes, and cast a small spell that would calm them down and stop them from fighting for a while. The results came immediately, when a loud, drawn out sigh came from both of them, and they both sat down and leaned back in their chairs, relaxed. Urd smiled and decided to hang around a while longer. She still needed an opening...

Ash raised his arms back up behind his head. "Ah well. If Belldandy saw past all of Keiichi's physical flaws, then..."

Misty smiled as she watched the couple separate from each other and begin to talk, arms still wrapped around each other's waists. "Then he's the luckiest guy in the world."

This was it! This was Urd's opening! Urd cast her remote body control spell to make Ash stretch his arms up into the air, so that when he dropped his arms again, his left arm would be around Misty's shoulders! As she made Ash's arms drop, Ash moved slightly forward, which made his hand drop exactly where Urd wanted them to be; on Misty's left shoulder.

"Oh!" Ash froze as his arm landed on Misty.

She was going to kill him! If she ever snapped out of the surprised daze she'd fallen into. Ash had just put his arm around her. Misty could feel her face turn slightly red. How... How embarrassing! And Ash, of all people! Ash withdrew his arm quickly and looked away, his face red.

"S-Sorry 'bout that," he said shakily.

Urd smacked her forehead. These two were worse than Keiichi and Belldandy at the beginning of this whole thing, or Sentaro and Skuld! And speaking of her little sister... Skuld had come over to talk to Ash and Misty again.

"Hey you guys! Huh?" Skuld looked at their red faces. "What's with you guys?"

"N-nothing," Ash said quickly. His face paled back to its normal color. "So, what's up, Skuld?"

The little goddess smiled. "Did you see Kei and my sister dancing out there?"

"Yeah!" Misty chirped happily. "They really are a sweet couple."

"Mm-hmm," Skuld agreed, sitting down next to Misty and laying one hand on Pikachu's back. _I wish Sentaro and I had a romance like theirs…_

_-Skuld!-_

_Urd?_ Skuld was shocked to hear Urd calling her mentally. She tried to hide it, settling her gaze on Keiichi and Belldandy as she responded mentally. Ash and Misty had started talking to each other again.

_-Urd? Urd, where are you? What are you doing?-_

_-I'm here under Misty's chair! Hey! Watch where you're swingin' your feet, you almost hit me.-_

_-Then don't run around you big dummy. What are you doing there?-_

_-Don't tell Ash and Misty, but I'm trying to… -_

Urd let her voice fade. Skuld began to swing her feet again, trying to get her big sister to finish her sentence. What happened? What was she trying to do to Ash and Misty? And suddenly Skuld knew what Urd was trying to do. She could hear Urd's voice, saying, "I'm the cupid of love."

_-You're trying to get Ash and Misty together, aren't you, Urd?-_

_-Well… I won't hide it from you, sis.-_

Figures. Urd had pretty good reason for her actions. Even Skuld knew that there was something going on between those two. Skuld watched as Keiichi and Belldandy went back to the counter to talk to each other.

_-Fine, Urd. I won't tell 'em.-_

No response. Skuld sighed and looked back at Ash and Misty. They were talking quietly, which seemed unusual for them. A moment or so later, Brock came over and seated himself next to Ash. Skuld shot him an angry look. Maybe he wasn't doing anything to Belldandy right at that moment, but she, Skuld, would _never_ forget that he had tried.

"Hey Ash," he said casually.

"Hey Brock," Ash said, turning to face him. "What's with you?"

Brock sighed heavily. "I wanted to dance with some pretty girls! The only girl I've danced with is that blonde girl over there."

He pointed at a girl with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. She was swinging her ponytail around and was laughing with the boy that she was dancing with at the moment. Misty smiled to herself smugly, folding her arms over her chest.

"It figures that the only girl you've danced with is a total ditz," she said smugly.

Skuld burst out laughing, and then scooped Pikachu up into her arms, waking it up. She eventually began to calm down, but she was still shaken with giggles. Brock looked angrily at Skuld, who returned his angry glance with a raspberry.

Brock then looked over at Misty and grinned. "Say, Misty. I haven't asked you to dance yet! C'mon, Misty, dance with me!"

Misty's eyes went wide in horror. "Huh? W-What? No! No way!"

He grabbed her arm and began pleading with her. "Please, Misty! Just once!"

"Not a chance!" She wrenched her arm away from him and pulled her feet up to her chest.

Skuld laughed as Brock went down on one knee. "Please, Misty! I'm desperate! Can't you see that?"

Ash grinned ear to ear. "Look at him, Misty. He's _gotta _be desperate if he's askin' _you._"

Suddenly, both Ash and Skuld were roaring with hysterical laughter. After a moment, even Pikachu's laughter joined them. Skuld could have sworn that she could've passed out from laughter at that moment. It was all just too funny. Misty shot death glares at all three of them, which immediately shut them all up.

Urd smacked her forehead again and hopped away to enlarge herself. Brock couldn't interfere with her plans! When Urd finally found an empty spot, she enlarged herself and walked back to the little group. She feigned surprise when she saw Brock and grabbed his arm.

"I've been looking just about everywhere for you!" she said. "Dance with me?"

"M-Miss Urd!" His face turned beet red.

Skuld leaned back and smiled to herself. Typical Urd. She was also kind of acting like Peorth, the way she was smiling at Brock. It was amusing, watching Ash and Misty's faces turn to awe and how their companion was reduced to a blithering idiot. Not to mention how fun it was for _her_ to see Brock get played by Urd. Urd dragged him out onto the dance floor, and the two disappeared into the crowd.

That's when Skuld saw Keiichi and Belldandy again. It looked like Keiichi had fallen over and hit his head on something, judging by the expression on Bell's face. But Keiichi looked fine, even though he was rubbing his forehead.

"Pika?" Pikachu was the first of Skuld's new friends to notice Bell and Kei.

"Oh my gosh!" Misty cried, noticing them as well. "What happened to him?"

_Oh no!_ Skuld thought urgently. Knowing Belldandy, she'd probably use a healing spell. She was probably assuming that no one was watching them. Skuld saw her big sister reach out with one hand slowly, eyes closed. _NO!_

Pikachu jumped from Skuld's lap up onto Ash's head. "Pi pikachu pika?"

Ash looked up at Pikachu, almost going cross-eyed and nodded in agreement to whatever it was that his Pokémon had said. "Yeah, what _is_ she doing?"

_No! No! Belldandy, no! Stop!_ Skuld stood up quickly. _I know Keiichi's hurt, but Ash and Misty are watching you! And if they find out that we're goddesses…!_

No good. Skuld was too panicked, and had completely forgotten to think in the language of the gods. And it was too late. A dim light was radiating out from Belldandy's palm, which was now resting on Kei's forehead. Keiichi looked incredibly relaxed as she cast the spell. It was just a bruise! Why did Belldandy have to use a healing spell for a bruise? Keiichi blinked, then smiled at Belldandy and began speaking with her quietly. Skuld turned to look at Ash and Misty. They'd seen it. They'd seen it all.

"What was that?" they whispered in unison.

_-Belldandy!-_

* * *

"You sure you're okay, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked him. "You did hit your head."

"Naw," Keiichi answered with a slight shrug. "Honest, Bell, I'm alright! You didn't have to use a healing spell on me."

She looked slightly concerned. "But Keiichi, I-"

_-Belldandy!-_

She gasped at hearing her little sister's thought speak. She pulled away from Keiichi slightly and looked around for her little sister, her brown hair swishing into her face.

"What? What is it, Bell?" Keiichi leaned forward slightly.

"It's Skuld! I heard her speak to me..."

Keiichi grew very quiet. "Is something wrong?"

She looked suddenly very scared, remembering now that they were in the middle of a party. That was probably why Skuld had sounded so upset. It was the reason that there was such an urgency hanging in her voice. _-Someone saw me use the spell, am I right, Skuld?-_

_-Actually… Both Ash and Misty saw you guys.-_

"Oh, no!" Belldandy looked at Keiichi with apologetic blue eyes. "I'm sorry Keiichi. But Ash and Misty saw me use the healing spell on you. I'm afraid our secret may have gotten out."

* * *

"What was that strange light coming out of her palm?"

They both turned to Skuld. Her face clearly expressed sheer panic. If only Belldandy hadn't used that spell. Or if she had only used the spell when Ash and Misty weren't watching. Skuld sighed.There was nothing she could do. Sure, maybe she could've built some sort of time-lapse machine, but it was too late. A time-lapse machine could only go back a few minutes, maybe half an hour at most, but it would take half an hour to build it. After all, messing with time took some serious calculations.

She turned around slowly to face her new friends and feigned innocence. "I… I don't know."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you freaking out, Skuld?"

"Haha!" Skuld laughed nervously and shook her head. "N-No reason!" She put one arm over her head and forced herself to laugh. "I w-was just worried for, um, for Keiichi! Haha! I mean, he was hurt, r-right? I-I was just showin' some concern for my big sister's boyfriend!"

Pikachu cocked its head to one side. "Pikachu…?"

"Right," Ash said slowly. Pikachu jumped from the top of his head and plopped itself down on the nearest empty chair. Ash shook his head, dismissing Skuld's strange alibi… for the moment. "Hey," he remarked, looking at Belldandy. "What's with her? She looks kinda nervous all of a sudden."

That was true. Bell was looking around anxiously as she helped Keiichi up. Skuld sighed. How was she supposed to cover up? _I guess… I guess it's alright if one or two more people know about us._

_-Hey, Belldandy?-_

She saw her big sister freeze for a moment, look around, and then relax. _-Yes, what is it, dear?-_

Skuld glanced at Ash and Misty, discussing a few reasons for Belldandy's sudden strange behavior. Yep, they _definitely_ knew something was up. Was Skuld going to tell them? Would Bell and Kei allow her to do that? Or, should Ash and Misty find out on their own? _-Should I tell them about us, Belldandy? They're real suspicious… Or, should I let them figure it out on their own?-_

Belldandy looked at Keiichi and began speaking to him quietly. Keiichi looked a bit shocked at what she told him, and it took a moment for him to reply. He looked at her and shook his head "no" as he spoke. Then Belldandy's voice returned. _-No, Skuld. I suppose they should find out on their own. Our secret should not be exposed voluntarily, I suppose. -_

The young goddess looked down at her black sneakers and began swinging her legs. So, her big sister wanted her to cover up for a while longer. It wouldn't be too long before Ash and Misty figured it out themselves. Skuld leaned back in her chair and smiled. The music was now fast paced. This was the kind of music kids her age liked to dance to. Wait a second. Dancing? Skuld grinned mischievously. Yeah, it was the _perfect_ diversion!

"Hey Ash, Misty!" she called, a silly grin on her face. "You guys wanna dance with me?"

They both looked surprised, and asked in unison, "Both of us?"

Skuld nodded cheerfully, sliding out of her seat and grabbing both of their arms. "It'll be fun! A mosh type of dance, a group dance!"

The two Pokémon trainers couldn't even respond. As Skuld dragged them out onto the floor, Pikachu waved a cheerful goodbye before it curled up on the chair and slept. Before Ash and Misty knew it, they were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing to the music with their newfound friend.

_This will keep them busy for a while. Maybe it'll bury their thoughts about Belldandy! And our secret will be secure again! I'm **such a genius!**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay... this chapter is... odd. Seriously. I have problems with this one. It's a bit late in the game to attempt to fix it, though. Like I said, weird. But everyone is still in character (for the most part... maybe not Skuld, she was having some weird mood swings here or something), so that's a plus. Poor Keiichi, forever in search of his kiss with Belldandy. 


	4. Secrets

**_Instant Chaos  
by hikaranko_**

**Summary:** Belldandy gets a phone call from a friend in another dimension asking for help. And, being the helpful goddess that she is,Bell instantly goes over there to help. But this other dimension is just...strange. Throw in a couple of crazy goddesses and... instant chaos.

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own anything from the "Oh My Goddess!" or "Pokemon" series. This story was a random idea that entered my head years ago. The characters all belong to their respective creators, and the credit for their existence therefore goes to those people. And the weirdness of this story is all thanks to the fact that I was a little fool when I started writing it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5  
**_**Secrets**

The party had been simply exhausting. Skuld had done her best to keep Ash and Misty distracted, though she wasn't sure it worked, and she was beat. She'd had to resort to the mortal form of rest: sleep. The same went for Urd, as she had kept the lonely Brock company just about the entire night, and she too found herself seeking out the nearest bed and collapsing onto it. They were both asleep before Belldandy, as she found it necessary to give Keiichi one last cup of tea before he hit the sack as well.

Both Keiichi and Belldandy could be found in the kitchen in the morning, Belldandy fixing Keiichi's meal, and Keiichi sipping the cup of tea that Belldandy always fixed lovingly for him in the morning. He sighed, content, when he heard a door swing open and heavy footsteps follow.

"Mornin' Urd," he said nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up.

"Same to you," she said casually. "You have fun last night, K-boy?" Keiichi narrowed his eyes at Urd, threatening her without saying a word. Urd smiled mischievously, and then dropped the topic. "Where's my sister?"

"Fixin' up some breakfast," Kei said, finally putting his cup down on the table. He then looked at Urd and shrugged slightly. "Where else would she be?"

Urd laughed at that, then stretched her tired limbs and yawned. "Time to open up shop?" she asked wearily.

"That's right," Bell answered her as she came in with Keiichi's meal. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all," Urd replied with another yawn. "Give me a sec."

Keiichi reached for his tray, smiling at Belldandy, and began to dig into his food. Once Urd exited the kitchen area, Skuld entered it. She didn't look as tired as she had the morning before, but it was still obvious that she was still somewhat wiped out from the party. She glanced at Belldandy and smiled drowsily.

"G'mornin'," she said. "Can I have some ice cream, sis?"

Belldandy smiled. "Of course, Skuld!"

She then turned around and searched the freezer for some ice cream. She didn't take long, and returned promptly with a tub of ice cream for Skuld. Through her drowsiness, Skuld reached over to the tub and slowly began to eat the ice cream. Keiichi watched, wide-eyed. He'd never seen Skuld eat ice cream so slowly before. Bell simply smiled cheerfully, and then seated herself at the table.

Goddess and man looked at each other, warm smiles on both their faces. Keiichi turned his attention to his food, but Belldandy didn't look away from him. He wondered briefly if he was blushing, and if Bell could see the red in his cheeks. Skuld was busy with her ice cream, so she couldn't notice. Was his face red? Was it obvious? Keiichi stuffed more food into his mouth, hoping to calm himself down.

"Morning all!" Urd said as she re-entered, pulling out a seat and plopping down into it. "Shop's open."

"Good morning to you too, Urd," Belldandy chirped with a smile. "Would you like some sake?"

"You know it," the eldest goddess replied. She smiled at her little sister.

"All right then, Urd," Belldandy answered. "Just give me a moment, all right?"

Bell smiled warmly as she rose from her seat and went back into the kitchen. Keiichi watched Belldandy walk away, placing another bit of his meal into his mouth, then looked over at Urd. Urd had her arms over her head, whistling as she waited for Belldandy to return. Whistling just like she had the morning before.

Keiichi didn't think he'd ever get these goddesses figured out. Every other guy in the world had trouble trying to figure out his normal, human girlfriend. For one Keiichi Morisato, he had three, sometimes even four goddesses to worry about. That didn't matter though. To Keiichi, Belldandy was worth everything that he'd been through.

She returned just as promptly for Urd as she had for Skuld, and handed her the cup of sake with her usual bright smile. As she was about to seat herself, Belldandy remembered something and stood up straight once again. "I almost forgot! I made a cake, would anybody like some?"

Skuld froze, a spoon of ice cream sticking out of her mouth. It took her a moment to react, but she then removed the spoon and looked at Belldandy, her eyes aglow. "I'd like some, sis!"

Urd looked at Skuld out of one emerald green eye, then a small smirk crawled across her face. "In that case, I'd like some, too." She then took a large gulp of her sake.

The goddess then turned her blue eyes onto her mortal boyfriend. "Would you like some cake, Keiichi?"

Keiichi, his mouth full of food, pointed at himself, his eyes wide with wonder. Belldandy nodded at him in response as he swallowed his food down. "Um, sure! That'd be great! Thanks, Bell!"

All three pairs of eyes watched as Belldandy left the table once again to retrieve the cake. Then Urd and Skuld looked at each other, Skuld's mouth stuffed with ice cream, challenging one another to their usual dual. Keiichi slapped his forehead. _Here we go again._

"Here you go everybody," Bell said as she returned and put the cake down on the table. Skuld swallowed the ice cream in her mouth and reached out for the cake. Urd lunged forward as well and managed to grab the plate before Skuld's hand could reach a slice.

"Hey!" The little goddess lunged at Urd, but her eldest sister simply dodged.

Both goddesses were now on their feet, their chairs having toppled onto the linoleum floor. Keiichi stared at the chairs in wide eyed shock, and then looked back at the goddesses. He lifted one hand into the air, wondering whether or not he ought to try and stop them.

"Now, now, Skuld," Urd said calmly with a naughty grin. "Seeing as to the fact that _I_ am the oldest, I should get the most slices."

"_WHAT!_" Skuld shrieked in response, still reaching for the plate. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Oh, yes it is, sister dear," Urd responded, wagging her finger.

"Oh no it's _not_!" With that, Skuld jumped at Urd, this time making contact, and attempted to snatch the plate out of Urd's hand.

Her limbs were simply too long for Skuld. Urd merely kept one hand on Skuld's forehead, and kept the cake well out of the little one's reach. Keiichi looked over at Belldandy and was shocked to see her look even the slightest bit angry. Bell reached down and took the plate out of Urd's hand. Both Urd and Skuld stopped and looked up at Belldandy. She looked incredibly serious.

"If you two start fighting again," Bell scolded them, "then I'm going to have to punish you."

Urd's mind wandered back to the incident with Mara at the hot spring resort, and the way Bell had punished them for fighting. She could still remember it… If Urd had to endure that with Skuld…! She slid out from underneath Skuld and sat back down in her chair.

"Bell, may I have a slice of cake?" she asked.

_That's better!_ "Of course, Urd! I'll get it for you."

Keiichi was speechless. As Skuld sat down in her seat, Keiichi stood, pulled on his doctor's coat and headed out to see if any trainers had arrived. Belldandy looked up at Keiichi and simply smiled as he excused himself to the lobby.

As he turned around to face the Pokémon Center, he got quite a big shock. "H-Huh?"

The lobby was already full of trainers, and at least half of them had formed a line at the counter. The ones up front were glaring at Keiichi, some of them yelling at him furiously for coming out late. Startled, Keiichi checked his watch. His eyes widened in horror as he read the time. Nine o'clock. It seemed they had all slept in. Keiichi turned to the trainers and bowed apologetically.

"I'm very sorry for the delay!" he cried to them all, his head lowered to the ground. He then looked back up and offered them the best smile he could muster. "Welcome to our Pokémon center. Would you like us to heal your Pokémon?"

* * *

Skuld had been staring at the clock for the past hour or so. It seemed all the male trainers were going to Belldandy and Urd for assistance, and all the girls going either to Belldandy or Keiichi. So how did that leave Skuld? Utterly bored. She began to fiddle with the angel egg pendant around her neck, and considered for a moment swallowing the egg again. Skuld missed her angel, but she knew that she just wasn't powerful enough yet to handle her angel properly. She sighed, and returned to staring at the clock.

"Hey, Skuld!"

The youngest goddess looked up and straight into the familiar faces of Ash, Misty, and Brock. Not to mention little Pikachu. She smiled at them happily and greeted them a good morning.

"Hey! What's up?"

"We're all feeling great, but some of Ash's Pokémon aren't so lucky," Misty said with a loud snort, clutching Togepi close to her.

Her companions only sighed. Ash pushed his tray of PokéBalls forward, and gently placed Pikachu with them. "We got into a couple of serious battles on our way out," he explained.

"He won them all," Brock continued. "But his Pokémon were in terrible shape. So we had to turn around and get them healed up."

"Okay, leave it to me, Ash!" Skuld said with a wink as she pulled the tray close to her and patted Pikachu on the head. She looked up at the rest of Ash's crew. "What about you two?"

"I'm not _that_ irresponsible!" Misty said with another snort.

Ash cast her a murderous glance. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Naw, I'm fine," Brock said at the same time as Ash, smiling slightly.

Skuld blinked, smiled, then shrugged. "That's okay. I'll be back in a bit. Why don't you guys go over there and wait? I'll call you guys once Ash's Pokémon are out."

She waved as they walked to a sofa nearby. Seeing as there were no other trainers in her line, the little goddess took the tray with her into the recovery room. Pikachu looked up at her with a little smile, its ears and tail moving as a reaction to its surroundings.

"Pikachu!" it squealed at her.

The so-called nurse smiled happily at it, not knowing what it had said, but figuring that it was some kind of greeting. Skuld continued along and pushed open the swinging doors of the recovery room.

* * *

Eleven fifty-five.

Urd yawned and put her arms up over her head. There were no trainers in her line. How boring was this? She'd given up the animé marathon for _this_? She sighed and looked around. Her emerald eyes caught on Ash and Misty, seating themselves and arguing the whole way, with Brock between them doing his best to ignore their shouts. It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't had a chance to give Ash and Misty that vital shove.

_Well,_ Urd thought with a mischievous smile, _I'm sure that a good potion would do the trick. Maybe the one I used on Keiichi way back when...? Or maybe…_

She glanced around the lobby, making sure that nobody was coming toward her. Urd then looked at her sister and Keiichi. It seemed they could handle the entire clinic on their own. Urd's smile deepened as she went into the backroom to teleport back to the temple, to quickly retrieve her love potion.

"Say, Belldandy."

Belldandy looked up slowly from the papers on the desk she'd been reading over and straight into Misty's sea-green eyes. She smiled brightly, placing the papers on hold for a moment.

"Yes, what is it, dear?" she answered softly.

The redhead trainer leaned on the counter. "I just wanted to know how you and Keiichi met."

The question seemed to trigger a moment of panic in Belldandy's mind. She would have been able to sense it if her younger sister had told Ash, Misty, and Brock about them being goddesses. How was she meant to answer? Goddesses first class can't lie! Fortunately for Belldandy, Keiichi somehow managed to sense that Misty had asked her about it and came to her rescue.

"Could you repeat the question, Misty?" Kei asked as he approached.

"How did you two meet?" she repeated, looking over at Keiichi. "It was just something that came up in conversation last night."

Bell said nothing and looked to Keiichi for a response.

He had one. Keiichi began to rub the back of his head, with an embarrassed smile on his face. "Well, y'see, we had assigned seats in college and ours were right next to each other, that's all."

The sea-green eyes of the young trainer were skeptical. "Okay." _That'll do it for now._

Belldandy's mortal boyfriend smiled faintly. "Anything else you need to know?"

Misty leaned back, smiling at Keiichi. "Nope, nothing else on my mind. I'll see you guys later."

As the young trainer walked away, Belldandy sighed loudly, attracting all the attention of her boyfriend. He laid one hand hesitantly on her back. "Are you alright, Bell?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "It's just that… I panicked, Keiichi."

"You didn't tell them, Belldandy," he said. "Everything's fine. You don't have to be upset."

"I suppose so," she said with a faint smile. "I'm sorry for worrying."

* * *

Twelve thirty.

Urd emerged from the television screen cautiously, checking to make sure that no one was looking in. Seeing that no eyes were on the backroom, she pulled herself the rest of the way out from the screen, one hand holding onto a small unlabeled bottle. It was full of a strange dark blue liquid. It was Urd's love potion. The very same one that Keiichi had taken when the two of them (meaning Belldandy and Keiichi) went to the beach for the first time. She pulled her bare foot free and hurried to prepare a glass of orange juice.

Now, Urd found herself with another small problem as she pulled out a plastic cup from the cupboard. Who to give the potion to? She opened the bottle and began to pour the love potion into the juice and stirred it up for a moment or so. Not Misty. Urd got the feeling that Misty was already perfectly aware of her feelings. So it had to be Ash, the dense little trainer who was completely occupied with his training. She smiled to herself. Just as well, boys were easier to handle anyway.

Urd quietly slipped into the lobby, cup in hand, and approached the familiar trio.

"Mornin' all," she said casually, faking a sip of the orange juice.

Brock's face turned beet red again, forcing Urd to stifle a laugh. "G-good morning, M-miss Urd."

"Good morning," Misty said with a smile.

There was no response from Ash. It was probably best not to ask what was wrong. "Care for a drink, Ash?" Urd offered.

A pair of brown eyes looked up at her from under the bill of Ash's hat, then at the cup in her hand. He shrugged carelessly, with, "Sure, why not?"

_Took it hook, line, and sinker,_ Urd thought to herself wickedly as she held the cup out for him.

The young trainer took the cup in his gloved hands, shook it around for a moment, and finally took a good long sip. Urd tried to hide her eagerness in seeing the effect of her potion. She lowered her voice as she leaned in to speak to Misty.

"So what's wrong with your friend this morning?" she whispered, her eyes still fixed on Ash.

Misty sighed. "He's just worried about his Pokémon. He gets like this sometimes, after a real hard battle. Just give him some time."

_Yes, time… Any moment now, he should fall asleep,_ Urd thought, waiting for Ash's eyes to dim and for him to fall asleep.

Ash put the cup down and made a face at the bitter taste of the mixed in potion. He looked over at Urd, his face twisted in disgust. "How can you _stand_ this stuff? Don't you like sugar?"

Urd laughed at the remark, lightening the gloomy mood that seemed to have engulfed the trio. Ash then turned away, still making faces of disgust. Misty chuckled at him for a while, before turning back to talk to Urd. Urd looked over at Brock, and then seated herself beside him so she could talk and watch Ash without looking too conspicuous.

"Ah well," Urd sighed casually. "How'd you guys like the party last night?"

Brock's face was still red. "Thank you for dancing with me Miss Urd," he managed to mumble. "I had fun. M-maybe we could dance again sometime."

Well, Urd being Urd, decided that she agreed to that. "Maybe we could," she smiled.

His face seemed to glow red at that comment. Misty sighed and looked away from them and turned around to look at Ash. Urd had to stop herself from grinning when she saw that his eyes were dim and weary.

"Ash? Ash, are you okay?" Misty was asking him.

"Uh-huh," he muttered. "I'm just… gonna… take a nap."

Ash's eyes closed as he laid himself down on his side. The worry was obvious on Misty's face when she turned back to the conversation. Urd rose to her feet and picked up the cup she'd offered him. It had been knocked over and spilled on the floor. The remaining juice dripped onto the floor and Urd shook her head sadly, feigning disappointment.

"I better go get this cleaned up," she said, mostly to herself.

She went back behind the counter, picking up a rag as she did so and placing the cup down on the counter. She'd have to clean the cup out later. Urd returned to Brock, Misty, and Ash's slumbering body with the rag in her hand. She whispered a spell that would make the rag absorb every molecule of juice that was on the floor. No evidence. Belldandy wouldn't find out that Urd had used a potion on Ash.

Urd laid the rag down on the orange juice and began to wipe the floor. She didn't _really _have to move the rag, but it was for the sake of looking normal. Misty and Brock were talking about something now, but Urd wasn't really paying any attention. She was still looking at Ash, aware that if he woke up at that very moment, he'd fall head over heels in love with her. She quietly walked away from him, and went to wash the cup of juice.

* * *

Belldandy handed the tray of PokéBalls to the trainer in front of her with a bright, cheery smile.

"Thank you for coming," she said. "We hope to see you again!"

She bowed politely and waved as the trainer made his exit. With her usual smile, Belldandy looked around the lobby. Many trainers were gathered in small groups, talking about their Pokémon (most likely, anyway) or grooming their Pokémon. Belldandy noticed Brock grooming his Vulpix, Misty by his side, either admiring its silky fur or teasing Brock about something (judging by the odd smirk on her face), and… Why was Ash asleep? Being the sweet, gentle first-class goddess that she was, Belldandy moved around the counter to find out what was wrong with the poor boy.

"Excuse me, Misty," Belldandy said softly as she tapped the young redhead on the shoulder.

Misty spun around and looked up at her. "What is it?"

The goddess's blue eyes moved to look over at Ash's slumbering body, then back at Misty. "Did something happen to him?"

"He's just fallen asleep, that's all," Misty answered. "I hope he wakes up soon though. I mean, we should be going soon."

"Ash!" Skuld yelled from the counter. "Hey, Ash! Your Pokémon are all ready!"

"Uh-oh. We better wake Ash up!" Brock commented as he put his Vulpix away. "His Pokémon are all set to go."

"I'll wake him up," Belldandy said with a smile, laying one hand on the boy's shoulder. Gently, she began to shake him, all the while saying his name softly. "Ash? Ash?"

Skuld watched Belldandy shake Ash awake and put her hands on her hips. Ash seemed to have fallen asleep pretty suddenly. Why should he be so hard to wake up? Just at that moment, Urd put her hands on Skuld's shoulders.

"Hey sis," Urd said casually. "What's going on?"

The little goddess glanced at her eldest sister. "Belldandy's trying to wake up Ash. I've got his Pokémon all set right here."

_Uh oh._

Urd looked over at Belldandy and Ash, her head reeling. If Ash woke up, Urd's whole plan would be shot to pieces! It would be just like what happened with Keiichi, Belldandy, and Sayoko at the beach all that time ago. Urd remembered that well. She remembered hearing Keiichi's mind pleading for his body to stop, begging for control over his actions. Suddenly, an image of Belldandy shooting a bolt of energy at Urd surfaced in her head. That's right. Belldandy had almost knocked Urd unconscious because of what had happened.

_I'm going to be in a whole lot of trouble._

* * *

"Ash? Ash?"

The voice seemed far away. It didn't seem to matter much. What time was it? Why was someone trying to wake him up? The voice… it was a girl's voice, definitely. Misty's? Mom? Who was it? Ash's head reeled, trying to figure it out in his sleep. Behind closed eyes. Wait, he wasn't asleep anymore. His eyes were merely closed.

He struggled to peel his brown eyes open, assuming that Misty's face would be the first thing he'd see. And he could somehow hear Urd's voice, encouraging that assumption. It took a moment for him to force his eyes open, and to gaze at Misty - No, not Misty.

Ash sat up properly. _Belldandy…?_

His vision began to focus properly. The clear blue eyes of Nurse Joy's substitute shone out first, then her brown hair. Ash opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow," is what came out. _Huh? What the heck…?_

Belldandy was suddenly very confused. "I… Excuse me?"

Ash reached out and grabbed her hand. "You're so beautiful, miss Belldandy!" _What am I saying? What's wrong with me?_

Horrified, Ash merely watched as Belldandy's face got closer and closer. Was he... Was he trying to _kiss_ her! Belldandy fell backwards, evading Ash's approach. Ash started to freak out. Everything that came out of Ash's mouth had nothing to do with Ash's head. His head was reeling with this lack of control over his actions. What was happening? Why was he saying these things to Belldandy? He knew about Keiichi. He wouldn't dare do anything to screw things up between those two! So… what was going on?

Her face red with these strange comments, Belldandy rose to her feet and began to quickly back away from the young trainer. Unfortunately for her, Ash only rose to his feet and began to step closer. _K-Keiichi… Where is he…? I… I need him…_

"Ash, what in the world has gotten into you?" Misty's voice sounded hurt.

Brock had already risen to his feet and grabbed Ash's arm. "What do you think you're doing? What's wrong with you?"

His friend began to struggle against him, trying to wrench his arm free of Brock's grip. "Let _go_ of me, Brock!" _Help me, Brock! I… I can't control myself!_

Suddenly, from behind, came an angry, "What the heck's goin' on around here?"

It was Keiichi, much to Belldandy's relief. "Oh, Keiichi!" Bell cried out, turning on her heel and hurrying toward her boyfriend, throwing her arms around him. Tears of embarrassment and frustration and sheer terror began to spill over her cheeks, dampening Keiichi's shoulder.

Very slowly, Urd stepped out from behind the counter as Skuld shot past her. It was… probably best to act natural. Belldandy could be vindictive, and Urd didn't want to be the stimulus for that. But then again, she may be so busy being terrified of the situation that she wouldn't even think to point a finger at her sister. Urd began running forward to catch up to her youngest sister, whose face was a combination of anger and terror.

Pikachu leapt off the tray of PokéBalls and began running toward its trainer as quickly as its little legs could take it. It felt a horrible imbalance between Ash's body and mind, somehow. Something was wrong with its master. Something… completely unnatural. And as Pikachu neared its trainer's feet, it could, somehow, hear Ash's thoughts, contradicting the words that were actually coming out of his mouth.

"Pikapi!" it screamed up at Ash. "Pikapi!"

Ash's eyes wandered over to Pikachu and lingered for a brief moment. _Pikachu, help me!_

The little Pokémon nodded, even though it knew that this was beyond its capabilities.

"What in the world were you thinking, Ash?" Skuld screamed at him, her little hands in tight fists.

"Let me _go_!" Ash continued to shout. It was like he chose not to hear anyone else. But he could. _Skuld, maybe you … or Urd… please, somebody, help me! Can't anyone, aside from Pikachu, HEAR me!_

"Why aren't you _listening _to me, Ash Ketchum?" Skuld's brown eyes were filling with hot, frustrated tears. "What are you trying to do to my sister?"

Urd laid a hand on Keiichi's shoulder. He turned his head sharply to look at her. "What the hell happened?"

His eyes were filled with anger and confusion; it looked like he was ready to kill someone. Urd had to make sure he didn't lash out at Ash. Her head began to swim, trying to calculate when the effects of the potion would wear off. Ever since the Sayoko incident (and the Peorth incident), Urd made sure that all of her potions eventually wore off. She had to conceal her disappointment once she found out the approximated time period of the potion. About a day. Or at least twelve hours.

Keiichi was now glaring at Ash, his eyes filled with absolute rage. He was about to separate from Belldandy and go knock some sense into Ash's thick skull, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Kei looked behind him and saw Urd, with a serious expression on her face. Then she looked at him and shook her head sadly.

"_What do you think you're DOING, Ash?_" Misty's voice.

Everyone turned to look at Misty. She had risen quickly to her feet and was looking at him straight in the face. Her sea green eyes were wild and fierce. Everyone winced with the loud smack her hand made upon impact of Ash's cheek.

_Misty… Misty please… Help me!_

His cheek was stinging from her slap. She was breathing hard as she stared at him. He wasn't going down. Rage suddenly filled her, and her fingers clenched into a fist. Misty pulled her arm back, ready to KO Ash. Brock looked shocked, and reached out to grab Misty's arm before she completed her blow.

"Misty! No!"

It was too late. Misty had given Ash a decent blow to the gut, just enough to bring him down for a few minutes. Ash could feel his body sink to ground, despite his efforts to keep himself on his feet. The pain surged through his body and overwhelmed him. Sleep... Sleep and the pain would go away... It was time to give up. Ash winced with the pain as his eyes squeezed shut and everything went black.


	5. Rash Actions

**Instant Chaos  
_by hikaranko_**

**Summary: **Belldandy gets a phone call from a friend in another dimension asking for help. And, being the helpful goddess that she is,Bell instantly goes over there to help. But this other dimension is just...strange. Throw in a couple of crazy goddesses and... instant chaos.

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do _not _own anything from the "Oh My Goddess!" or "Pokemon" series. This story was a random idea that entered my head years ago. The characters all belong to their respective creators, and the credit for their existence therefore goes to those people.

**Author's Note: **Wow, I had no idea people were actually reading this and liking it. :D That's good news.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5**__**  
Rash Actions**_

Brock adjusted his hold on Ash. "Looks like we're staying put for a while longer, Misty." He looked up at Misty sadly. "Those were pretty drastic measures, Misty."

She didn't return his gaze. She was still staring at Ash's sleeping body as she nodded knowingly. Without a word, Misty grabbed Ash's backpack and then walked over to the counter. Misty grabbed Ash's PokeBalls and stuffed them into his backpack, which she then slung over one shoulder. Brock already had his bag, and he held out Misty's for her. She grabbed the bag from him without saying a word, then reached down and grabbed Ash's legs to help Brock carry him away.

Misty looked at Pikachu. "Come on, Pikachu."

Pikachu looked extremely upset, but still obeyed. Urd and Skuld watched as Brock and Misty carried Ash away, Pikachu nipping at their heels. Belldandy still had her arms still wrapped tightly about Keiichi's neck. She began speaking to him softly.

"Oh, Keiichi," she was whispering, her voice shaky with confusion. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Keiichi looked back at Belldandy, her sweet voice pulling him away from the overwhelming anger within him. He did his best to give her a sincere smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "Aw, Bell," he replied. "It's alright. I mean, nothing happened."

"But, should anything happen to us, Kei," she continued, drawing him closer to her. "I… I don't know what I'd do without you… You… You don't know how important you are to me…"

Silence ensued between them. Skuld gave Urd a menacing look, since she was often related to these sorts of incidents, and then stormed away. Urd hesitantly went back to the backroom. Time to shrink and check up on Ash. Keiichi pulled Belldandy away from him and looked into her teary face.

"C'mon, Bell, let's get you cleaned up." His voice was even and soft.

The goddess nodded and went with Keiichi back out of view of the other trainers. Once they had both disappeared from the lobby, all the trainers in the room returned to their normal lives, the scene now a thing of the past.

* * *

Urd cloaked herself from the view of mortals, and moved invisibly across the room in her small form, hopping over feet and ducking under chairs, always searching for the Twerp Trio. Her little search led her outside of the Pokémon Center and a few blocks down the street. Urd crept near them, as they were propping Ash up against a wall. Misty sighed heavily, her sea green eyes lingering on Ash's slumbering face. Brock leaned back and took a deep breath. 

"What in the world happened back there?" Brock wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Misty answered with a sad shrug. She turned to look at her companion. "It sure is scaring me, though."

"Yeah," Brock agreed with a nod. "It's really weird. It was awfully abrupt, too... I mean, one second he was normal, then he took a nap and got all weird like that."

For a moment, Urd was worried that they would point fingers at her. Much to her surprise however, they remained in silence for a long time. Urd crept even closer to them, but was careful not to get so near as she would end up getting trampled.

"Well," Brock said at length, "Let's get Ash to the inn, alright? Maybe he'll be alright once he wakes up."

Misty nodded. "Yeah, let's hope."

As Misty and Brock rose to their feet and were about to grab Ash, a light, hoarse groan was heard. All sets of eyes turned to look at Ash as he started to wake up. The biggest surprise to Urd, however, was to hear Ash's thoughts.

_Where am I? What's going on? Why... Why can't I move?_

Ash's brown eyes fluttered open, and stared straight ahead of him. It took him a few moments before his eyes suddenly shot open. He was instantly on his feet and ready to make a run for it. He was looking around him frantically, completely ignoring Misty and Brock's presence.

"Where's Belldandy?" Ash was screaming at the top of his lungs. "What did you do?" _Aw, man, I was hoping that'd all just be a nightmare..._

Urd almost laughed upon hearing that thought of Ash's. However, now that all three of them were back on their feet, Urd would have to retreat in order to keep herself safe. She moved backwards a ways, but found herself out of hearing range for Ash's thoughts.

"We didn't do anything, Ash!" Brock yelled, grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking him. "I don't know _what's_ gotten into you!"

"But whatever it is, Ash," Misty said, "Do everyone a big favor and snap right out of it!"

_Don't count on it,_ Urd thought to herself bitterly. _At least not for another day or so._

"I want Belldandy!" Ash shouted again, and then stopped. He looked over at Misty fiercely, then shut his eyes and shook himself free from Brock's grip.

The two watched Ash warily and Ash stared back at them wildly. His brown eyes were a clash of confusion and wild rage. Urd shook her head sadly, and walked a little ways to the street corner, where she uncloaked herself and re-enlarged.

"This is really going to get ugly," she muttered to herself. "The effects of the potion will wear off in twelve, or even twenty four hours, but the poor boy could get himself killed before that happens. This isn't good at all."

And it wasn't about to get much better.

"Ahem."

Urd looked up sharply and saw her youngest sister leaning against the wall to her right. Skuld raised an eyebrow at her older sister, then took a step forward, her hands now on her hips.

"What potion, sister dear?" she asked accusingly. "Don't tell me you used one of your suspicious looking pills on Ash!"

The platinum haired goddess folded her arms across her chest and looked away. "Then I won't tell you."

Skuld glared at her oldest sister angrily. "Why in the world would you want Ash to fall in love with Belldandy?"

"It was an accident!" Urd yelled back. "If _Misty_ had tried to wake Ash up then none of this would've happened and everything would've been perfect."

* * *

"I can't be_lieve_ you, Urd!" 

There was screaming coming from the street corner. It sounded to Misty like it was Urd and Skuld having an argument about something. She hadn't heard what they were screaming about before, but the youngest sister's screams had gotten significantly louder as the argument went on, to the point where she could make out the words. Pikachu's ears perked up at the sound of the screaming, and it swung its head in the direction of the source. Misty nudged Brock.

"Brock? Grab onto Ash. Something weird is going on."

As Brock grabbed Ash's arm, Misty moved around so she could see Urd and Skuld at the corner. She then moved closer to them so she could hear what Urd was saying.

"For all the trouble you've caused here, you ought to have your license revoked!" Skuld shrieked again, her face red.

_License?_ Misty thought. _License for what? What did Urd do?_

"As if _you_ haven't done anything that would get your license revoked," Urd snapped.

Skuld's face was red with fury now, one fist near her face as though she was about to slap Urd across the face. "You… _You stupid idiot!_"

Skuld thrust her hand out, opening her fist. Misty gasped as a tremendous force exploded from nowhere. Urd had leapt into the sky, higher than humanly possible, which earned another gasp from Misty. She looked down to where Urd ought to have landed and saw the word "Fool" imprinted on the sidewalk.

_What in the world…?_ Misty thought in horror. _How did she do that?_

"Ooh, nice shot, Skuld!" Urd said as she floated back to the ground (an action which also earned one of Misty's gasps). "You're definitely getting more powerful."

_Powerful?_ Misty's head swam. What were they? Spirits? Witches? That was it. They had to be witches! But… what about those markings on their faces? Misty had never heard of a witch that needed markings on her face. And what about that suspicious story Keiichi had told her about how they had first met? It had to be a cover-up… So Keiichi knew what they were.

Misty suddenly realized that she hadn't heard any screaming for a while. She looked back to where Urd and Skuld had been, and realized that they had vanished. Had they even been there at all? She turned around to tell Brock about the strange things she had seen, when she saw Urd and Skuld right in her face. She let out a high-pitched squeal as Urd pushed her against the wall and Skuld laid a hand over her mouth. They turned to each other.

"What do we do?" Skuld whispered.

"That depends on how much she knows," Urd answered, then turned back to Misty. She leaned forward as Skuld removed her hand from Misty's mouth. Misty had to hold her breath. "How much did you see, Misty?"

Misty pressed herself against the wall and tried to slide down to the floor. But her body wouldn't obey her. Urd leaned a little more until her nose had almost touched Misty's.

"How much did you see?" Urd repeated. "How long were you standing here?"

Misty forced her eyes to close. "Just for a little while."

"What did you see, Misty?" Skuld said, leaning forward as well.

" 'Fool' on the sidewalk," Misty whispered fearfully. "Urd flying."

"_Aw, geez_!" Skuld muttered to herself, throwing the words onto the opposite wall.

Urd released Misty from her grip and turned away, scratching her head. Misty fell to the ground with a rather loud thud. She looked up at them from her position on the ground. "S-so what _are_ you guys?" she screamed, her voice now back in her throat.

The sisters turned and looked down at her. Skuld looked up at Urd, who nodded, and then both of them kneeled on the ground near Misty. She tried not to flinch as Urd leaned forward again with a mysterious smile on her face. "Do you really want to know?"

The red head nodded. "Are you… witches?" she whispered.

"Witches!" Urd laughed. "No, no, no. Of course not!"

"We're goddesses," Skuld finished for Urd, her arms folded across her chest.

Misty blinked at Skuld unbelievingly. "Goddesses?" she echoed. "You can't be serious?"

The laughter had vanished from Urd's face, and she stared at Misty with her cold emerald eyes.

"Don't believe us?" Urd said icily. "You want us to prove it then, do you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Meet us at the Pokémon Center at four thirty, and we'll prove it to you then."

The trainer watched as Urd grabbed Skuld by the arm and began to run down the street. Was there even such a thing as real goddesses? And if there were, would they even come down to earth in human form? Misty rose to her feet and ran back to where Brock and Ash were waiting.

"You guys!" she shouted the instant she saw the pair. "You guys!"

"Hey Misty!" Brock yelled back, not releasing his grip on Ash, who only glared up at the approaching trainer. "What's goin' on?"

"I saw Urd and Skuld arguing with each other on the street corner," Misty said breathlessly.

Before Misty could finish, both Brock and Ash responded with, "So what else is new?"

"That's not the point!" she yelled. "Listen, some weird stuff happened during their fight. They were talking about licenses for a little bit, and then all of a sudden Skuld thrusts out her hand and poof! I saw the word 'Fool' on the sidewalk where Urd used to be standing! Urd jumped higher than humanly possible to dodge it! And then she _floated_ back to the ground. Are you hearing me?" They nodded dumbly. Misty took it as a cue to continue. "Then they saw me, and started asking me about what I saw and stuff. They tell me that they're goddesses. _Goddesses!_ Can you believe that?"

Brock's face had begun to glow beet red. "Yeah, I can believe that…"

She slapped Brock across the face, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. "This is no time to be like that, Brock!" He only responded by a dumb mumble. Misty inhaled deeply and looked around. She realized angrily that Ash had disappeared. "Where'd Ash go?"

Brock rose to his feet and glanced around. He frowned. "He's gone. Probably headed back to the center, looking for Belldandy."

Upon hearing this, Misty grabbed Brock's arm and dragged him behind her as she raced through the streets.

* * *

** Author's Note:** Short chapter, yeah, but it works. Stuff's about to explode with weirdness, though, so I hope nobody minds too much. What I like here is the scene with Skuld scolding Urd and then Misty coming in. It's just totally in character for them to go from enemies to allies in no time flat when they find a common enemy. They don't even discuss it they just... team up. It's kinda funny. :P  



	6. To Our True Forms

**Instant Chaos  
_by hikaranko_**

**Summary: **Belldandy gets a phone call from a friend in another dimension asking for help. And, being the helpful goddess that she is,Bell instantly goes over there to help. But this other dimension is just...strange. Throw in a couple of crazy goddesses and... instant chaos.

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do _not _own anything from the "Oh My Goddess!" or "Pokemon" series. This story was a random idea that entered my head years ago. The characters all belong to their respective creators, and the credit for their existence therefore goes to those people.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6****  
"To Our True Forms, We Return"**_

Ash grunted stubbornly, glaring at the sign on the Pokémon Center's door. How could they be closed? It was probably the first time in history that a center had ever been closed. Ash rubbed the back of his head, confused and upset. It was just past four o'clock in the afternoon. Why had it taken Ash so long to find the clinic? Why?

_Because this guy doesn't have much of a memory,_ Ash thought, knowing full well his "remote controlled" body wouldn't be able to receive the thought. _I can't believe it took that long to find the Pokémon center. But I'm glad it's closed._

He pounded on the glass angrily, then seated himself on the stone steps in front of the center. He cradled his head in his hands.

_I wonder where Pikachu is now,_ he wondered briefly.

His head suddenly jolted up at the sound of footsteps nearby. Ash's vision settled on the sight of Urd's tall bronze figure, dressed in a black vest with a purple turtleneck underneath, along with a tight leather black skirt and knee high leather boots. She looked down at him, tossing back some of her platinum hair, smiling slightly.

"What's the matter, Ash?" she asked casually, sitting down next to him. "Are you looking for someone? Waiting for someone?" Urd leaned back casually, still smiling wickedly to herself. "Y'know, Misty and Brock were by earlier, looking for you."

The trainer grunted at this. _Where'd they go, Urd? Please tell me where they went!_

Urd shut one emerald green eye and looked over at Ash with a knowing gleam. "If you must know, we let them inside. They knew you were bound to stop here, so we let them wait for you."

_Urd? Did she… Did she just answer my question?_

The two sat in silence for a moment. Urd kept her eyes on Ash, who was still staring at the cracks in the pavement in front of him. His body hadn't reacted, but she had felt the impact her words had on his spirit. She smiled to herself, looked up into the sky and sighed.

"And by the way, I can read your mind, so don't try anything stupid," Urd said, rising to her feet.

"They know I'm looking for her," Ash said. He looked up at Urd and eyed her suspiciously. _I can hardly believe it! Urd can hear me! Thank you Urd!_

She smiled and winked at him. "I'll catch you later, Ash. I've got my eye on you."

Ash adjusted his cap. His face bore an angry frown. He watched Urd walk away, grunted, and then turned his attention back to the cracks in the pavement. Deep down inside, he was overwhelmed with his joy. He had finally found someone he could talk to!

* * *

Dressed in a black tank top that bore the words "Skuld power", some baggy pants with a jacket tied around her waist and a pair of black sneakers, Skuld stood waiting for Urd to show up with Misty. She leaned against a tree, toying with her homemade PokéBall. Now that their cover was blown, it was probably almost time for them to be heading back to their dimension, right? It was, after all, the third day they'd been there. Nurse Joy was sure to be coming back soon. Skuld pushed off the tree and began walking toward the front of the Pokémon Center, where she'd be able to see if anyone was coming, shrinking the PokéBall and stuffing it into her pocket. As she approached the corner, Urd's figure appeared, looking back to whence she came. 

The little goddess ran up to her eldest sister. "Urd! Urd, what happened? Where are they?"

"You mean Misty and Brock?" she replied. "It's not four thirty yet. They'll be here soon enough. And what about Belldandy? Did you talk to her about our little predicament?"

"Mm," Skuld answered with a nod. "She said she'd come out a bit later." She furrowed her brow; her brown eyes still fixed on Urd.

Urd tossed back some hair. "Listen, it'll be four thirty soon. Misty and Brock will be out any moment now, most likely with Ash. He's sitting on the steps of the Pokémon Center."

Skuld glanced toward the steps and saw the top of Ash's red hat. She sighed wearily, turning back to her elder sister. "Say Urd."

"Mm?"

"Why wouldn't Misty believe that we're goddesses, even though she saw some of our powers back there?"

The eldest goddess sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Humans. It's very difficult to understand them, Skuld. Some think that seeing is believing. Others don't. It's just the way it is."

As they both reached the tree, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu appeared from the fire escape. Both goddesses looked up as soon as they heard their feet hit the slightly rusted metal. Pikachu poked its head out over the side, its ears pricked up like a fox's, then began to race down the stairs in front of its friends. Misty looked down at Urd and Skuld, her heart pounding with anxiety.

Could they really be goddesses?

She turned to Brock, whose face had turned slightly red upon first sighting of Urd. "Do you think they… were telling the truth, Brock?"

He snapped out of his daze and raised an eyebrow at her. "Nah, it couldn't be. You were probably imagining all that stuff."

"I hope you're right," she replied, looking back at the two goddesses as she nervously made her way down the fire escape.

"Come _on_!" Urd yelled stubbornly, tapping one foot impatiently on the grass and tossing back some of her silver hair. "We _don't_ have all day."

Pikachu had already jumped into Skuld's arms, and Skuld was talking to it. The two trainers hurried down the fire escape stairs and finally reached Urd and Skuld. Now they were going to _prove_ that they were goddesses. Not that they needed to, in Misty's opinion. She looked up at Urd nervously, dreading slightly what she was going to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar cheerful voice sounded from the fire escape.

"What's going on?"

The entire group looked up at Belldandy, who was standing on the fire escape with Keiichi just behind her. She smiled back at them, her clear blue eyes now free of fearful tears and her lovely face no longer burnt red. Keiichi followed his divine girlfriend down the stairs of the fire escape.

"I hope we didn't miss out on anything!" she said with a smile as soon as she reached the rest of the group.

"No, Bell, we were just getting started," Urd said casually to her younger sister. She then turned her attention back to the two trainers before her.

Misty and Brock exchanged glances. Skuld put Pikachu gently down on the ground and moved to stand in a line with Urd and Belldandy as Keiichi backed away so he was leaning against the tree. He ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled wistfully at Belldandy, who only smiled back cheerily. Pikachu ran up into Misty's arms, squealing its name, then turned back around to watch the three goddesses.

"Time to show you what we are," Urd said to them, and shut her eyes. Skuld and Belldandy shut their eyes as well and clasped their hands together in front of them. All at once, the three began to speak.

_Keep from the others what they mustn't know;  
Cast a veil across their perception.  
To our true forms, we return._

The trainers could only stare as from the three goddesses came a brilliant white light. Their clothes began to glow, and all at once they were covered in a great white sphere that looked as though it were made of silk. The sphere appeared and went in an instant, and when Misty and Brock adjusted to the brilliant light, they could see that Urd, Belldandy and Skuld were wearing different clothes than they had before.

Belldandy wore a flowing white robe, the sleeves open and loose, with another blue robe that had a yellow-zigzagged pattern over it. Two long white strips of cloth emerged from the back of her dress, like capes. On her hands were blue fingerless gloves, and she wore matching "socks" on her feet that now had golden anklets. On Belldandy's neck was a golden necklace with several flat gold bars attached at the end and dangling. Her hair had turned from a glossy light brown to a shimmering silver color, and among the long silver locks was a very poofy white and violet cloth that seemed so large the two ends of it dangled fashionably out. Underneath her blue robes were a few golden links that seemed to serve as a kind of belt.

Urd's costume made Brock drool. It was dark blue with a high slit and a V-cut from her neck down to her belly button. The sleeves of her dress were not over her shoulders. Instead they wrapped around her shoulders. She had long blue fingerless gloves, with a black sort of stump near the sleeves that had yellow zigzagged lines (which reminded the two trainers of lightning bolts). The boot she wore on the left leg was so high up her leg that it stopped showing where the slit stopped. It was black with a yellow line that looked like one's pulse as shown on a life support machine. The boot on the right foot matched with the left, but was small and stopped at about the ankle. Urd also had a cape of sorts, black on the outside and dark blue inside, that was more flowy than Belldandy's.

Skuld's costume was the most conservative of the three. The collar was very close to her neck, and had a sort of small cloak over her top that was fastened by two shiny red buttons near the collar. Those buttons seemed to be everywhere on her costume; they were on the back of her pink gloves and on the toe of her boots. The cloak went down to her waist, and hung loosely around her arms and torso. She also had on a tight red belt lined in yellow that had two excess strips sticking out on either side of her waist at the front. Skuld also had a kind of cape fluttering behind her. It was pink on the outside and red on the inside, similar to Urd's black and blue cape.

Misty, Pikachu, and Brock's jaws visibly dropped in astonishment. Keiichi blushed slightly as Belldandy opened her beautiful clear blue eyes and smiled at him warmly. Urd opened her eyes and glared at Brock and Misty, and even at the little Pikachu in Misty's arms.

"Surely you believe us _now_?" she asked them.

"I _definitely _believe you, Miss Urd!" Brock shouted happily, attempting to throw his arms around the lovely goddess.

Urd stepped out of his path easily and let him fall to the ground behind her. She sighed heavily and looked back at Misty. Her sea-green eyes were gleaming eagerly.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled joyfully. "You guys really _are_ goddesses, huh?"

"Of course!" Skuld chirped. Skuld patted Pikachu on the head cheerfully.

"Pikaa…" it sighed, closing its dark round eyes contentedly.

Skuld then turned to Belldandy, who was at Keiichi's side. "Sis, I'm gonna change back out of these clothes."

The brown haired goddess smiled and nodded her approval. Skuld smiled at her, then shut her eyes again. Her costume glowed white and blue, then tore and rearranged itself back into her tank top and pants. Skuld, feeling somewhat left out since no one was talking to her, floated up into the tree's branches and seated herself down among the leaves. She looked down at the group, half smiling. She grabbed hold of the pendant on her necklace. Remembering her angel, Skuld once again sighed and looked up through the leaves of the tree, up into the afternoon sky.

An early star twinkled pink among the clouds.

"So then, how did you two _really _meet?" Misty asked Belldandy and Keiichi.

The two exchanged glances, smiling. Keiichi spoke up first, half laughing half speaking. "It's kind of a funny story!" he smiled. "See, a few years ago, I was making a phone call, and, well…" He looked at Belldandy here, then back at Misty. "I dialed the wrong number."

The confused look on Misty's face prompted Belldandy to continue the story a bit further. "Well, you see, Misty, I work in the Goddess Relief Office. When we get a phone call from earth, we must visit that person and grant his or her deepest wish, assuming they fit the qualifications." She smiled cheerfully and beamed at Keiichi.

"And…?" Misty looked excited now.

"I thought it was all a big joke, at first!" Keiichi said, chuckling at the memory. "So I made a wish. It was kind of… unreasonable, at the time. I honestly didn't know what I was doing and blurted out one of the first things that came to mind. I didn't think it would work, really. I mean, like I told you, I thought it was all a joke!"

"What was your wish?" Brock had joined the discussion now.

"You guys really wanna hear it?" Keiichi asked, somewhat embarrassed now. The two trainers nodded in unison. Keiichi sighed, and then looked at Bell out of the corner of his eye. " 'I want a goddess like you… to be with me always.' "

To Belldandy, it sounded like he was making the wish again. She smiled at him and nodded, as though she was granting this wish renewal. Urd looked at them, smiling wistfully, though somewhat sickened by this mushy display of affection. Misty sighed, stars in her eyes.

"That's _so_ _romantic_!" she sighed to herself, staring up into the sky.

Her thoughts drifted, and her imagination went wild as she brought to mind everything that she found romantic. She added this wish to her list of romance. Her cheeks began to burn red as all these things bubbled forth in her mind. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, what's goin' on over here?"

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu squealed.

Everyone turned around to look at Ash as he approached the great tree. Pikachu ran over and climbed up onto Ash's shoulders. Urd's eyes widened, and she hurried in front of Belldandy to conceal her behind her cape. She whispered to Belldandy to go up into the tree to hide from the "love stricken maniac." No one else said a word as Ash approached the group. He was unusually calm, since Belldandy wasn't around to trigger his "love." Misty's face began to turn red in rage, as everything that had happened that day boiled into her consciousness. She tried to stay calm though. Brock was the first to snap out of the awkwardness of the moment and went over to meet Ash.

"Hey Ash!" he said. "We were all just talking and getting acquainted."

The black haired trainer glared up at Brock from underneath the red bill of his hat. Brock only smiled at him, hoping that he wouldn't notice his nervous tone. His brown eyes wandered away from Brock and came across Misty. Her back was turned to him, but he could still see her red face. Misty's eyes were shut tight and her arms were folded across her chest. She was mad at him. Was she… Jealous?

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears pricked up, and it looked at Ash with its curious eyes.

Urd saw Ash's eyes flicker, finding the power of her potion weakening. She glanced at Keiichi's watch to check the time. That was funny. Ash had only been under the spells influence for almost five hours. That little twerp couldn't possibly be that strong!

Or could he? Urd looked over at Misty, who was emitting jealousy waves stronger than a tsunami. Belldandy made a little noise from the tree. The waves' strength had hit her as well, strong enough to cause her reaction. Urd shut her eyes and cursed when she saw Ash's eyes flicker back into the power of her magic.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as he began to move forward again. It looked after him, somewhat angrily. It could still feel the horrible imbalance inside its master. Pikachu looked up into the sky, catching a glimpse of a twinkling pink light. Confused, it raced away to see what it was…

"Belldandy!" Ash cried out. _No! Not Belldandy!_

His mind was growing frantic, and only Urd seemed to feel it. He raced past Misty, almost knocking her over as he went. Ash glanced back at Misty, who now looked angry and hurt all at once, and his eyes flickered again, but for an extremely brief moment. As Ash was almost upon the tree, Urd grabbed his forearm and began to whisper to him.

"Fight Ash," she whispered. "For all you're worth."

He looked at her, completely confused, but Urd could feel his approval. Since she was still holding his arm, she pushed him back from the tree. She looked up into the branches and saw only Belldandy sitting amongst them, back in her white sweater, gray-blue skirt, and her baby blue heels. Bell looked down at Urd, then at Keiichi, looking frightened and confused.

"Keiichi…" she whispered. He looked up at her, smiling slightly, then turned away as Ash approached the tree again.

"Hey Belldandy what're ya doin' up there?" he yelled, staring up into the tree from its base.

"Umm, just sitting!" she called back down nervously. "Don't worry about me!"

"But Belldandy," he protested, looking confused again.

Urd looked at him, hoping to see that flicker again in his eyes. Just the fact that his eyes were flickering was amazing. It meant that Ash was stronger and more determined than Urd had first thought of him. Or he was, at the very least, incredibly stubborn. He was still looking up into the tree, up at Belldandy who was sitting up there by herself… That's when another thought struck Urd. Where had Skuld gone? She had seen her float up into the tree. Urd looked up into the branches of the great tree, searching, then turned to Belldandy.

"Was Skuld there when you climbed up, Bell?" she asked her younger sister.

"Oh! No… Why?" The two goddesses looked at each other, then at Keiichi, then at the three trainers, and said in unison, "Have any of you seen Skuld?"

The entire group exchanged glances, as Belldandy descended from the tree. They all began calling Skuld's name, louder and louder, until the youngest goddess appeared in a flash of pink light, smiling at them about ten minutes later. Keiichi looked her up and down quickly, somewhat confused by the sight of her.

_That's funny,_ Keiichi thought, running a hand through his hair. _I didn't know Skuld had that kind of power._

Skuld smiled at them all, floating a few inches above the grass, a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes. Belldandy sighed, relieved, and hurried over to embrace her sister.

"Goodness, Skuld!" she cried. "Don't scare us like that!"

Keiichi looked at Skuld again, still confused. She looked somewhat uncomfortable in the arms of her beloved older sister. _What's with her? And she still has that eerie smile on her face._

He leaned toward Urd. "What's with her? Why does she look so darn uncomfortable?"

"I… don't know," the eldest goddess replied with a shrug. "That's never happened before. _Ever._"

Silently, Skuld pulled away from Belldandy, "that eerie smile" still plastered across her face. She turned her attention toward Misty, and pointed at her with her left index finger. Misty tilted her head slightly to one side, staring at Skuld confusedly with her huge eyes. Suddenly, a pink bubble surrounded her body and lifted her up off the ground. The whole group (save Skuld) gasped as she was lifted into the air.

Keiichi's mind raced. He definitely knew that Skuld didn't have that kind of power. Who _was_ that person, then?

The bubble's walls muffled Misty's alarmed and panicked screams, and her face began to turn red from all the effort it took her to even be heard.

Ash's brown eyes began to flicker again at this sight. Misty was in trouble! He had to help her!

Didn't he?

It was too hard to figure out. Ash continued to stare up at Misty with those flickering brown eyes. His spirit began to struggle against his body's will. He _would_ be heard, and his body _would_ obey him! He just _had_ to save Misty. Sure she was annoying and nagged on him a lot, but… But still. He just needed her to be around. He'd probably be better off without her nagging and bugging him every other minute, and her motherly worry. Yet, Ash needed to have a Misty around, even if just to bug him. So… He _had _to save her. Because… Yes. Because she was important to him.

Ash grunted in pain, his eyes closing, his head turning down, his gloved hands clutching the sides of his head. He took a step back, pushing himself up against the tree, and then stumbled forward, bumping into Urd. She turned around and looked at him, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look up at her, even though his eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched together to keep himself from shouting. His eyes opened for a brief moment, and saw a great blur that somewhat resembled the goddess.

"Fight, Ash!" she whispered. "I know you can pull it off, you always do!"

This fight was hurting too much! Urd's potion was powerful. Ash began to doubt if he could continue this battle. He had to shut his eyes again, still holding his head in his hands. He jerked out of Urd's clutches, stepping back wildly. He opened his mouth and made a small cry of pain before he fell to his knees and put his forehead to the grass, still moaning in agony.

"Ash…" Misty whispered, her eyes fixated on him as he fell to the ground.

Skuld turned to look at Ash, still pointing at Misty with her left finger. She watched him curiously, cocking her head to one side, still smiling. Belldandy and Keiichi were watching Ash fearfully. The whole scene reminded him of when Urd… had given him… a potion… Keiichi glared at Urd for a moment. Was this whole thing Urd's fault? Keiichi thought for a moment.

_It… **does** make more sense that way…_

He then turned to look at Skuld, narrowing his eyes at her as though she were some dangerous villain.

_If that's not Skuld… Who is she?_ Keiichi thought.

He turned to look at Ash when he let out a loud cry of pain, and began to curl up into a ball. His body had stopped trembling. Was it over? Urd reached for Ash again, seizing him by the shoulders.

"Are you all right?" she said.

One hand shifted from the side of his head to his face, wiping his eyes briefly before he looked up to where Misty was floating. Urd heaved a sigh of relief at seeing the determined gleam in his brown eyes that had been present when she'd first met him.

"You're back," Urd whispered with a slight smile.

Misty smiled slightly, now that Ash's agony was done, and that he appeared to be back to normal. Well, as normal as he could get, anyway. Ash lifted himself up to his feet, staring up at Misty, then turned to Skuld.

"You release her _now_, Skuld!" he shouted.

The entire group faced the youngest goddess now. She smiled back at them, and then flipped into the air, her finger still set on Misty. Ash took a step forward.

"**_RELEASE HER!_**" he screamed again.

Skuld wagged her other finger at Ash, her smile still set on her face, then turned around and flew off, Misty's bubble trailing after her. Misty was screaming and pounding on the bubble's walls. Skuld flew quickly, high into the sky, leaving behind her a glittery trail. With an angry grunt, Urd chased after her little sister into the clouds.

Ash couldn't help but stare at the shining trail that Skuld had left behind in her flight. It looked so familiar! He'd seen it too long ago to remember it properly… An image flashed in his head. Gray clouds with light beginning to seep through, striking the sea surface. Standing on a pier, looking out over the now calm waters. Up amongst the clouds, a flash of pink with a glittering trail flickering brilliantly behind it as it weaved its way among the grayness…

"That's it!" Ash yelled, breaking into a run.

"What's it?" Brock shouted after him.

The answer that came was too quickly said to be understood. Still puzzled, having not heard the answer that came properly, Brock began to race after his friend, yelling his name and asking if he could repeat that answer. Belldandy stood next to Keiichi, her hands clasped together instinctively. She turned to her boyfriend sadly. Bell opened her mouth to speak, but Keiichi beat her to it.

"That's not Skuld," he said to her bluntly.

She nodded. "I sensed it somewhat as well. Whoever that is, he or she does a very good job on concealing his or herself. But… if that's not my sister, then where is she?" Her blue eyes were pleading as she said, "We have to find her, Kei."

He nodded at the deity and took her hand, starting to chase after everyone else, when suddenly a familiar voice rang out.

"KACHUPI! KAPIPI!"

Keiichi froze in his tracks and began to look around him. Belldandy spun around on her heel, looking up to the roof of the Pokémon Center. There, she could see Pikachu looking over the edge, waving its little yellow arms. She touched Keiichi's shoulder, making him turn to look at her, nodded at him, and then quickly floated up to where Pikachu was.

"What happened Pikachu?" Belldandy asked it.

"Kachupi, pi kachu, pipika! Chupichu, PIKACHU!"

The little Pokémon was pointing desperately at something that lay off to the side. The goddess's blue eyes drifted from Pikachu's little yellow face over to where it was pointing. There, lay Skuld, sprawled out across the floor, her dark hair let loose from its pigtails and spread out around her like a black pool. Belldandy rushed toward her little sister and kneeled on the rooftop, taking Skuld into her arms quickly.

"Oh, Skuld! SKULD! Wake up!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just FYI: The outfits I described are the goddess' battle costumes from the movie. They were really hard to describe, but I hope the picture came across clear enough. 

For the record, I have always believed that Ash is a strong kid. He deserves more credit than he gets.


End file.
